Trippy Beginning
by Xxwoo-wooxX
Summary: Edited- Ashley and meets Spencer. Ashley chases Spencer. Spencer's heart belongs to someone close to Ashley, but for how long? Will they be together and if so can they stay together? You can't fight fate, no matter how hard you try.
1. Meeting by accident

"ASHLEY WATCHOU…" too late Ashley had already tripped over the now startled blonde who now lay beneath her, Ashley's eyes ate up the firm slightly tanned body, when her eyes finally made it past the blondes upper torso area she was meet by the most encha

Trippy Beginning

Chapter 1 – Meeting by accident

"ASHLEY WATCHOU…" too late, Ashley had already tripped over the now startled blonde who now lay beneath her. Ashley's eyes ate up the firm slightly tanned body, when her eyes finally made it past the blonde's upper torso area she was meet by the most enchanting blue eyes imaginable. Ashley struggled with her words as these ocean blue eyes watched her calmly "I'm so sorr…"

"Hey Spence I'm so sorry I tried to warn her" a tall muscular boy swiftly picked Ashley up, off of the girl. "Aiden put me down right now!" Ashley squealed. Aiden placed a slightly embarrassed Ashley back on her feet.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking". Ashley mumbled

"Its fine honestly I don't mind" the two girls locked eyes; Aiden noticed this obvious detail and feeling uncomfortable, he decided to put a stop to it. "Hey Spencer, we were just going to the beach bar if you wanna join?"

Spencer broke eye contact with Ashley "yeah I'd love to. Thanks babe". Ashley eyes widened 'babe why the hell is Spencer calling Aiden babe, am I missing something?'.

Spencer held her hand out for Ashley to shake. "Spencer Carlin, as you might have guessed by now". Ashley shook Spencer's hand with a toothy smile "well its very nice to umm bump into you Spencer, I'm Ashley Davies".

At the beach bar Aiden ordered drinks for the two girls. Ashley stole little glances at Spencer. Getting shy giggles in return, boosting Ashley's confidence to a new level. "So Spence….How do you know Aiden?"

Spencer loved the way Ashley Shortened her name it was cute. "Well Ashley, me and Aiden are actually dating. Has he not mentioned me?" Already knowing the answer, Spencer glared at Aiden. Avoiding any possible eye contact with Spencer, Aiden looked around the beach, for a quick escape.

"No I don't believe he ever has, I think I would have remembered" Ashley too glared at Aiden. "Umm I'm just going to umm yeah…" Aiden walked away at a quite a speed, from the deathly glare of the girls.

Spencer's brows furrowed. "I can't think why he wouldn't tell you about me? God Aiden is such an ass". Spencer tilted her head as Ashley scoffed. "What was that for?"

"Oh it's just I think I know why Aiden didn't mention you. I think he thinks I would try it on with you". Ashley gave Spencer a mischievous grin.

"Why on earth would he think that?" Spencer hadn't quite grasped what Ashley was saying. "Well there might have been a couple of times where, I may have slept with some of Aiden's girlfriends". Ashley knew there was no way Spencer could have misunderstood what she had just said his time around. "Oh. So you're gay?" There was a twinkle in Spencer's eye awaiting the answer.

"Yes but don't worry your safe. For now" Ashley whispered the last part trying to be crafty, but Spencer was watching Ashley's lips very closely. Hearing every word she smiled at the thought of what Ashley might do to try and win her over.

7:00am

Knock

When the door opened Ashley spoke. "Hey. I'm Ashley. Aiden sent me to pick up Spencer as he is a little tied up" Ashley gave her most charming smile; a fake smile of course, she never did like parents.

"Oh ok well I'm Paula, Spencer's mom, would you like to wait inside?" Mrs Carlin was a tall and older version of Spencer; you could defiantly tell where Spencer gets her looks. No doubt about it.

"No it's ok Mrs C; I'll just wait by my car". Ashley pointed towards her dark blue Porsche. Paula followed Ashley's finger. She was impressed by the car she saw; even though she would hate to admit it, even the girl who stood in front of her smiling impressed her. "Ok I'll send Spencer to you then. Well it was nice to meet you Ashley". "Like wise Mrs C. Bye then" Ashley walked back to her car to wait for Spencer.

"Spencer your ride is here. Hurry up!" Spencer was just leaving her room, when her mum shouted her. "Bye guys" without waiting for a reply, Spencer was out the door looking for Aiden's truck. "Where the fuc…." Before even finishing her curse she turned her head, in the direction of Ashley with a larger than necessary smile. Spencer steadily walked over to Ashley.

"Hey Ash what are you doing here?" Spencer was curious, but a large part of her was very pleased to see Ashley again. "Hey Spence get in". Ashley opened the door for Spencer, before opening her own. When they were both strapped in, they were off down the road. They stopped as the light turned red. "Right you are probably wandering where your overly muscled boyfriend is?" waiting for the laughter to subside, Ashley continued "well Aiden had to go on a last minute basket ball trip to New York. He'll be gone for a week maybe abit longer. So if it's ok with you, I offered to be your transport, while he is away".

Spencer tilted her head again, in the sweetest way possible. "That would be great. Thanks Ash" wide smiles broke out between the two. They arrived at King 10minutes before homeroom started. "Where's your locker Spence?"

"It's over by the track, but I have all me books with me" Spencer replied.

"Ok well do you want to meet there at lunch?" Ashley was planning on taking Spencer to a café, away from the watching eyes of the other students at king. "Yeah sure Ash sounds like fun. See you at lunch".

"Oh trust me it will be fun" Ashley said followed by a wink. Spencer went multiple shades of red. They went their separate ways.

Ashley turned the corner of the corridor only to see Spencer heading towards "Are you following me, Carlin?!" Ashley shouted down the corridor to the oncoming girl who blushed once again, as her fellow students looked to see who Ashley was shouting to. Ashley laughed at Spencer's embarrassment. "Oops. Sorry Spence. Didn't mean to; embarrass you".

Spencer returned to her original colour and smiled at Ashley. "Actually Ms Davies. This is my homeroom. So I think that it is you that is following me" Spencer raised her brow. "Ooh you wish Spencey baby, but as it is this is also my homeroom. So I guess were stuck in here together. Won't Aiden be pleased" When Spencer started blushing again Ashley Stifled a laugh.

Together they walked in to their class and took seats at the back of the class. Spencer compared their time tables. They were together for everything, apart from American History, as Ashley didn't attend that class she always thought 'Why study history when you could be out there making it'.

"Hey ash, we have Gym together 3rd period" Spencer was excited. Ashley managed to contain her happy dance. Although she hated Gym; it was never her thing.

They spent the rest of homeroom talking about Aiden. Until Spencer built up some courage and spoke her mind. "So Ashley, what type of girls do you go for?" Spencer eyed Ashley curiously.

"Well they have to be hot, preferably blonde" Ashley gave Spencer a wink causing her to look away shyly "Oh and they have to have dated Aiden or currently with him".

"Ash what is it with you and Aiden's girlfriends?" Spencer locked eyes with Ashley, trying to see what she was thinking.

"Well with Aiden Straight girls go in and gay girls come out. Although im not saying it's going to happen to you Spence" Ashley was trying to avoid any words that might offend Spencer. "It wouldn't be the end of the world, if I did"

'OMG did I just say that out loud'. Spencer thought.

Well the playful grin now planted on Ashley's face, it had been confirmed she had spoke her mind. Telling the world, what she thought was never a cool thing.

Although Ashley took Spencer's little slip of the tongue as a good sign.

Let the games begin…


	2. Fast food, Fast talk

Chapter 2: Fast food, Fast talk

The hours flew by. That was until 3rd period; Ashley and Spencer both had Gym.

They collected their Gym clothes from their respective lockers. Spencer had butterflies; she didn't know why, but this feeling got worse when they got into the locker room.

It was empty. The other students were already on the field. Ashley and Spencer were 10 minutes late due to Spencer's stupid locker door getting jammed. Being late was normal for Ashley, but Spencer hated being late; she didn't like being the centre of attention.

So Spencer and Ashley were all alone in the locker room. Ashley promised herself not to look at Spencer, while she changed and managed to pull it off. The same could not be said for Spencer, who watched Ashley change, hardly blinking.

Ashley could feel Spencer's eyes watching her, but she pretended to be clueless while she continued to change.

"Ash I'm not feeling too good. Do we have to go out there?" Ashley spun around to face a fully clothed Spencer, who obviously hadn't bothered to change.

Ashley hadn't finished dressing herself. She was facing a slightly flustered Spencer, in only her Short Gym shorts and French lace bra; which didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Of course we don't, I never do Gym. I was only doing it for you". Ashley smirked happy knowing she got Spencer to smile a little.

Spencer was getting hotter and the butterflies in her stomach had multiplied by the millions.

Ashley smirked, loving Spencer's reaction to her French lace bra and tight Gym shorts, which were fairly tight. She reluctantly reached for vest top, not wanting Spencer to pass out from her little display. Ashley had a feeling that Spencer was into her, but something stood in her way, but how was she going to get Spencer away from Aiden.

The others were easy. She could have them in seconds, but Spencer was different and Ashley knew it would take more than sweet looks and subtly flirting to claim Spencer as her own. It killed her to think of Aiden man handling Spencer. He was anything but gentle he was a typical teenage boy always grabbing.

Ashley wanted to be the one that woke up looking into those ocean blue eyes she loves so much. To Ashley, Spencer was more than a notch in her belt. She was now her reason for coming to school. Ashley knew in some way that Spencer would change her life for the better.

They grabbed their bags and left the locker room. They decided to take their lunch early. Ashley opened the passenger door for Spencer; something Aiden never did.

"Thanks Ash" Spencer giggled.

"My pleasure" Ashley flashed Spencer a charming smile and got in the drivers side of her Porsche. They drove down by the beach; well away from school so there was little chance of getting caught skipping. It took them 10minutes due to LA traffic.

"Here we are. What do you fancy Spence?"Ashley said as she pulled in a half empty parking lot. Spencer tapped her chin as if she was thinking hard.

"What ever you're having will be fine Ash" Ashley nodded and hit the car horn hard, before they knew it a very attractive red head gracefully approached the drivers side window.

"Hey Ash long time no taste" she said licking her top lip. Spencer felt the sick rise in her stomach at the thought of Ashley wasting herself on this girl. The red head glared at Spencer.

"Who the fuck is she?" Her tone was harsh it gave Spencer chills.

Ashley turned to Spencer, rubbing her arm giving her a sympathetic look before turning back to the offending Red head.

"She's just a friend Meg, so take it easy" Ashley words hit Spencer. Spencer lowered her saddened eyes.

"Two burgers and fries with a large coke and for god's sake Meg don't spit in it" Ashley whined.

Ring-Ring

"Hello? Oh hi babe how's basket ball going? Wow really your room sounds really nice Aid…yeah I wish I was there to…" Ashley was boiling with jealousy. Just wishing it was her on the other line and not that bone head Aiden.

"I'm actually with Ashley getting some food" Spencer continued with her phone call, oblivious to Ashley's tense form.

Aiden was getting louder. 'God that boy has anger issues' Ashley thought to herself. Aiden started shouting down the phone at Spencer. Ashley could hear every word he said.

"Has she touched you?!" Spencer was shocked at his random accusation.

"No! Aiden, she hasn't. Not that it would matter if she did, nor would it concern you". Spencer's choice of words caused Ashley to smile.

"What do you mean 'It wouldn't concern me' if that whore touched you?! I'm your boyfriend Spencer, in case you have forgotten. You shouldn't even be with her!" You could almost here Aiden, spitting down the phone.

"Do not ever call her that again! You are meant to be her friend. And you have no say in who I choose to be around! Just because you are insecure does not mean I can't be around Ashley". Spencer left the car not wanting Ashley to hear any more of this pathetic argument. Ashley could still hear Spencer, but could no longer hear Aiden.

"Oh Aiden get real! It's not like she's going to feel me up, in front of everybody at school. You are being so pathetic, get a grip! Look we'll talk, when you get back because right now I'm having lunch with a 'Friend' and I don't won't to deal with this right now ok. Bye Aiden" Spencer ended he call she slowly walked back to Ashley's car. She attempted to calm her inner self, before getting back into the car.

The food was ready and waiting for Spencer when she got back.

"Sorry about that Ash. Aiden was being such an ass". Ashley just smiled and wrapped Spencer in a warm hug.

"What is this for?" Spencer inquired. Ashley released Spencer from the hug blushing; which is something Ashley doesn't do often.

"Its just nobody has ever defended me before. So thanks". Blue meet brown in a gentle gaze, Spencer laughed silently.

They ate in silence. There was still an hour and 45minutes left, before they had to be back at school. So they talked about random things. Ashley was silenced, because Spencer dragged her thumb gentle across Ashley's bottom lip.

Spencer's eyes met Ashley's. The blonde quickly removed her hand from Ashleys face.

"Umm…you had…umm…something on your…umm…lip". Spencer looked away shyly. 'Ok, so she didn't have anything on her lips, but her lips are just so tempting its all I could do to stop myself from kissing them' Spencer thought.

"Thanks Spence" Ashley was having trouble calming herself, because Spencer's touch had sent sparks throughout her body. 'What the hell was that? Oh god I can't fall for this girl. She's the only person who gets me and we haven't even know each other that long' Ashley's thoughts were stopped immediately, when Spencer looked into her eyes, with so much love her mind was wiped blank.


	3. One touch and she's mine

Trippy beginning

Chapter 3 – One touch and she's mine

The pair continued with their innocent flirting for the next three days.

7.00am

Honk-Honk

Spencer shot straight to her window, to look for the source of the noise. From her window she see's Ashley getting out of her car and turning to lazily leaning against it. She watched as Ashley's auburn brown hair flowed slowly in the wind, her aviators balancing on her free, flowing hair. Spencer was transfixed on the beauty before her eyes.

She was snapped out of her trance by heavy breathing on her neck. The voice that followed startled her even more.

"That girl is so hot. She is totally my type. She would so date me. What do you think Spence?" Spencer hit her brother, the mere force nearly knocking him over.

"Shut up Glen you ass. Ashley has taste and you're so tasteless, I mean look at your clothes. Honestly you where do you think you live? And try wearing pants that fit you for once its disgusting". Spencer replied with a hint of disgust.

Spencer left her room quicker than quick. She wanted to get to Ashley, as soon as possible. Reaching for the front door she was stopped, by her mother's shrill voice.

"Spencer, come here please. Your father and I need to speak with you".

"Can't it wait, im going to be late for school?" She really wasn't in the mood for a chat with the parental.

"No it can't wait get here now!" Spencer huffed as she stomped into the kitchen. Not before calling over her shoulder to Glen. Who was currently making his way through the door that led to where Ashley stood.

"You better stay away from my friend Glen. She isn't interested". She hissed.

Glen waited till Spencer was out of view, before making his way outside to the gorgeously tanned brunette, waiting outside. Ashley heard the front door open. She looked up expecting to see Spencer, gliding towards her in the sexiest way possible, but to her disappointment it was a tatty looking boy.

"Woz up hot stuff? Nice ride". Glen grinned like an idiot. Ashley tried to hold back her laughter, but a light snort slipped out.

"Whats up, gangsta?" Ashley stifled her laugh. The boy truly didn't realise that she was taking the piss 'boys are so clueless' she thought silently to herself.

"Sweetness, so are you seeing anyone?" Glen looked hopeful; Ashley thought this could be a laugh. So she went along with it.

"No I'm free as a bird, you?" Ashley smirked as Glen tried to make himself look bigger, by puffing his chest out.

"Nah I'm just hangin. You know how it is". He tried to look casual, but it was clear that he was a self-proclaimed ladies man.

"What you're telling me, that a stud such as yourself, has no girl?" This guy was making it way to easy.

"Whoa don't get me wrong. I got plenty of options, but none that peak my interest. Sept for you coz our bangin" Glen grabbed his crotch. Ashley managed to fight the urge to be sick. Glen started jabbering about how good he could make Ashley feel.

He didn't realise Spencer was right behind him, getting more pissed off by the minute. Spencer spun Glen around by his shoulders. Gripping the front of his jersey, she pulled his face closer to hers.

"Glen if you don't stop hitting on Ashley, then I'll be forced to castrate you in your sleep. And if you took the time to look at her, instead of eyeing her more advanced body parts. Then you might have seen the disgusted look on her face. You bloody moron!" Glen weakly nodded, not daring to mouth his little sister back.

Once Glen was released from the death grip of his sister, he immediately apologized for his behaviour, and ran back into the safety of the house.

Ashley could no longer contain her laughter, but she was soon silenced when she noticed the electric blue eyes. She could tell Spencer was angry, but the only thing running through her mind was 'damn she is hot when she's angry'.

Spencer walked around the passenger side door and got in. Ashley soon followed. They sat there for 5 minutes, before Ashley built up the courage to speak. Not wanting her head bitten off. She used her sweet tone of voice 'ok there is no way Spencer could flip out at me when I put on my little miss innocent voice. Ha I'm so smart sometimes'.

"Umm are you ok Spence?" Giving her most innocent smile she could muster. Thankfully she got a calm response from Spencer. Maybe even a little grin. It didn't last long though.

"It's Aiden" she mumbled. 'What did that piece of shit do, god I don't even know why we are friends' Ashley's thoughts were cut short. So she set her focus back on Spencer.

"He told my parents, that you're into drugs. Is it true?". 'That fucker' Ashley's voice became louder before she could stop it.

"NO of course im not into drugs, I hardly even drink. How could you even think of believing that bullshit? I have never dealt or taken drugs. Look you can even check my arms if you don't believe me". Ashley raised her arms holding them in front of Spencer's face 'did she just flinch. Did she think I was going to hit her? What am I doing? I don't have to prove myself'.

Ashley placed her hands back on the steering wheel. She started the car. The drive to school was dead silent. You would hear a pin drop; even on the lush leather it was that quiet. Once parked at school, Ashley got out and slammed her car door and started walking towards her locker.

Spencer was in quick pursuit of Ashley. At Ashley's locker Spencer managed to catch up. She grabbed Ashley by the wrist, with no intention of letting go till she had said what she needed to say to the near tearful brunette.

**"Look Ash I'm sorry ok. I shouldn't have been so quick to think badly of you, but why would Aiden tell my parents such things if they weren't true?"** Spencer was now close to tears as well. She was just hoping that she hadn't ruined her new found friendship.

**"Because Spencer, he would do anything to keep you away from me. Even if that meant going straight to your parents, and you're right you shouldn't have been so quick to think badly of me. And by the way I saw you flinch in the car, when I showed you my wrists. I would never hurt you Spencer not intentionally"**Ashley's eyes were now sympathetic

**"I know Ash I'm so sorry, and I'm going to finish things with Aiden as he obviously doesn't trust me"**Ashley's heart was pounding like never before. Her shot with Spencer was getting better by the day and Aiden was only making it worse for himself, but the best friend inside her didn't want Spencer to finish with Aiden and with out thinking she started protesting against Spencer's decision.

**"Spence come on you don't have to end it. He just knows first hand how persuasive I can be, when I really want something. Just give him one more chance please"**Spencer was shocked to say the least. _'_What the hell? He tries to keep us apart and now she wants me to keep going out with him, what is she planning, god if it wasn't for the fact that I'm hooked on her I would be so gone' Spencer shook her head wildly trying to shake these unusual thoughts entering her mind Spencer had never looked at girls the way she looks at Ashley.

**"Ok Ash, but he is not getting away with all that crap he feed my parents" **Ashley barley had time to think, before Spencer was on her phone calling Aiden. It rang three times before he answered.

**"Hey baby"** he sounded groggy almost as if he was asleep when she called.

**"Don't you 'hey baby' me. Why did you feed my mom and dad all that crap about Ashley being into drugs?"** Ashley motioned for Spencer to put the phone on loud speaker; Spencer did as Ashley asked. They both listened intently as a clearly shaken up Aiden tried to form a sentence his breathing became heavier as he spoke.

**"Look Spence I was just looking out for you. Ashley is bad news she will drag you down, I mean I should know I am her best friend"** Ashley snorted but stayed quiet with the help of Spencer's hand covering her mouth to stop future outbursts.

**"Aiden it is my decision, who I have as friends. Not my moms or dads or siblings and certainly not yours do you understand me?"** Ashley loved the more forceful side on Spencer it made her glow.

"**I'm sorry Spence it's just I don't want to lose you".**The phone call had calmed down and was now simple small talk. And Ashley was beginning to get bored, and that's when a semi evil thought started to form in her mind, it matched her evil grin.

Ashley thought while Spencer was busy on the phone, she would see how much Spencer really did like her. This was a risky move on her behalf, but it was a risk she was willing to take. She noticed that Spencer was wearing a denim short skirt.

Slowly she placed a hand on Spencer's lower bare thigh; waiting for a response. Spencer gasped and spun around wide eyed and locked eyes with Ashley, who merely shrugged her shoulders. Spencer continued her small talk with Aiden, who of course had no idea what Ashley was doing to his girlfriend.

The fact that Spencer made no attempt in removing Ashley's hand from her bare leg only made Ashley more confident in what she was doing.

So she began to move her hand slowly up Spencer's thigh just stopping under the rim of her skirt; Spencer's breathe shortened. The blonde placed her hand on the phones mouth piece and whispered to Ashley.

"What are doing? Are you mad?!" Ashley simple smiled and continued her assault on Spencer's leg. The younger girls breathing quickened, she could no long keep her conversation with Aiden. Ashley smiled hearing Aiden's panic he had obviously noticed Spencer's breathing pattern change.

**"Spencer what are you doing? Or should I be saying who?"** Aiden's voice sharpened as the panic started taking over his body. Spencer closed her eyes leaning against Ashley's locker, she gulped hard.

Ashley was only teasing Spencer. She hadn't even got past the rim of her skirt; she was simply drawing patters with her fingers on the blonde's inner thigh. 'Wow if she's like this already I can't wait to see her when I go further, but I think I've teased her enough' Ashley silenced her thoughts, and pulled her hand away from Spencer.

It had been confirmed that either Spencer was incredibly horny or she was totally into Ashley.

Spencer sighed when she lost contact with Ashley; Ashley gave Spencer her trademark nose crinkling smile. Forgetting Aiden was still on the phone Spencer shut her flipped it shut; instantly ending the call.

They spent the whole day together Spencer was dying to know what drove Ashley to do what she did, while she was on the phone. So she waited till history to ask, because she didn't have the guts to ask Ashley face to face, and as Ashley didn't take American history Spencer would be able to text her with out facing her.

Ashley was sat in her car when her phone vibrated to signal the incoming message Spencer's name flashed on the screen Ashley opened the message

**What was that this morning?** Ashley had been waiting for that question all day and replied immediately. Spencer's phone vibrated in her pocket, she slyly began reading the text from Ashley.

**I just had to know if you felt the same way I do** Spencer blushed at Ashley's honesty and realized her game might be up, so she tried to play it cool by texting back.

**And what did you find out?** Ashley knew how to play this game. It was all too familiar, but Spencer was harder than the others. The blonde had something...will power maybe? What ever it was Ashley was starting to enjoy it.

**Well now I know that I can take your breathe away from merely stroking your leg, so I would say you like me more than you let on**. The bell rang just as Ashley's last text came through.

Spencer was all hot and bothered, and was in dire need of a cold shower. 'This can't be happening. I never get like this over Aiden, and Ashley's a girl' Spencer repeatedly went over her feeling towards her new friend, until she met Ashley by her car.

She was wearing a sexy grin as is she some how knew that she was the cause of Spencer's flushed face and overly heated body.

Ashley moved towards Spencer, but stopped in her tracks to the sound of screeching tires…


	4. From pain to love

Trippy Beginning

Chapter 4 – From pain to love

Pre – Ashley moved towards Spencer, stopping in her tracks to the sound of screeching tyres…

Ashley's head whipped around to find the source of the noise. Turning around just in time to see Aiden coming at her, fists clenched. He lunged at Ashley; full force, but missed as Ashley stepped back, out of his range.

Again Ashley managed to avoid the attack, but Spencer wasn't so lucky. The sound of the contact was sickening. Ashley moved towards Spencer, but was targeted once again by Aiden. His fist drew nearer. Ashley shut her eyes tight, ready to brace herself for the contact of the oncoming pain.

There was a hard thud, but Ashley felt nothing. 'Am I dead' she thought to herself. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw Ice Peaches; King Highs #1 quarter back, pounding on Aiden. It wasn't a pleasant sight, but Ashley was thankful none the less.

"Ashley?" She barely heard Spencer's low voice. This time Ashley was successful at coming to her aid.

"Oh, Spence I'm so sorry. I never meant for that to happen. Come on lets get you out of here" Ashley helped spencer to her feet. Her eyes feel once again on the two jocks. Aiden didn't stand a chance against Ice. He got quite a beating, before he gave up.

Ashley continued to hold Spencer up.

"I'm going to take you back to mine, so we can get you cleaned up ok?" Ashley made sure it was ok, before escorting the injured girl to her car. Spencer nodded weakly.

Ice pulled Aiden up by his jersey and slammed him against Aiden's truck. Aiden's once handsome face was now battered and bruises were starting to form.

"You better get your twisted ass out of here Dennison. And if you go near Ashley or her friend again, I'll put your face through the floor! Got it! Oh and your off the team, because my team mates don't hit girls" Aiden hung his head lower than before.

"Now get out of here". Aiden crawled back into his truck, without another word and drove away. Ice turned to Ashley.

"Hey Ash, is your friend ok?" He inquired as he looked Spencer over at the same time.

"Yeah she will be fine. Can you help me get her into the car?" Ashley loosened her hold on Spencer.

"No problem" Ice picked up the blonde like it was nothing, but he was very gentle as he made his way to Ashley's car. He carefully placed Spencer into the passenger seat of Ashley's Porsche.

"Thanks Ice. You really saved my ass today" Ashley played a small smile to Ice.

"No probs Ash. You know I've always had a soft spot for you" His smile reached his eyes, if Ashley was into guys then Ice would have been her first choice; hands down.

"Ice I'm still gay, that hasn't changed". Ice smiled his feelings still burning strong.

"Yeah I know, but you can't blame a gut for trying. So is she your girlfriend?" His question was casual, but Ashley knew better.

"Hmmm not yet, but who can resist me ha. Nah I'm kidding she's my best friend ya know". Ashley walked around to the driver's side of her car.

"So…Spencer's straight?" Ice looked hopeful at a dazed Spencer. This did not go un-noticed by Ashley. Her brows furrowed.

"I'll have to get back to on that, and thanks again I owe you one big time". Ashley jumped into her car and peeled out of the lot.

At Ashley's

Ashley pulled up into the drive way. 'Thank god my mum is out of town'. She looked down as a sleeping Spencer. She tucked a few strands of Spencer's golden, blonde hair behind her ear. Spencer stirred, looking up meeting Ashley's gaze.

"Hey where are we?" Ashley couldn't help but smile at the beauty before her.

"We're at my house. Come on, we gotta get you cleaned up" Ashley got out of the car and walked around to get Spencer's door.

They walked into the kitchen. Ashley sat Spencer on the counter; so she could get a better view of the damage.

"Oh babes that looks real sore. I'll be a careful as I can ok" Ashley carefully traced the cut below Spencer's left eye, with a wet cloth. The blonde shivered as Ashley's soft fingers brushed her cheek.

"Hang on Spence; I'll go get a band-aid". Spencer silently nodded, whilst looking around Ashley's kitchen. The small brunette came back with a huge grin on her face. She spread Spencer's legs so she could get a little closer; Spencer blushed deeply at the closeness.

"I hope you like Barbie Spence". Spencer laughed a little. Ashley placed a Barbie band-aid on Spencer's cut. Her hands never left Spencer's face. She slowly caressed the skin under her finger tips, carefully going over Spencer's cut softly.

Spencer caught Ashley's gaze and stilled her hands, with her own. 'Do it, do it' her mind was going wild. Spencer leaned forward and captured Ashley in a simple, soft kiss.

Spencer pulled away, looking at Ashley; whose eyes were still closed. Ashley opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. The blonde chuckled at the effect she had left on the older girl from a simple kiss.

Taking the silence as a sign, Spencer launched herself forward again catching Ashley's lips, this time putting all the passion she felt for her into it. She hopped off of the counter without breaking the kiss.

The kiss deepened, before they mutually broke for air. Ashley rested her head against the blondes.

"Spence I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, because once I have you I don't think I'll be able to let you go". Ashley was speaking to truth. Spencer gave the sweetest smile.

"Ash I don't what this is, but it feels so right" She replied in a faint whisper. Ashley's eyes were brimming with unshed happy tears. That was all she needed to hear from Spencer.

This time it was Ashley who initiated another searing kiss. Pulling away Spencer spoke softly.

"But Ash" Spencer wasn't finished. 'Oh god I hate the 'But''.

"Ash we have to take this slowly. After all; I'm new to all of this. I've never been with a girl before and I'm so not ready to tell anyone ok?" At this point Ashley would agree to any rules as long as she got Spencer. Just knowing Spencer wanted her was enough.

"So Spencer can I be your secret girlfriend?" Spencer squealed, crushing Ashley with a tight hug.

"I'd love that Ashley. I think I've been waiting for you to ask that for a while" replied Spencer blushing at the end.

"Same here Spence. I've wanted this since I feel on you that day at the beach and I'm willing to commit. So from now on you're the only girl for me". Spencer bought Ashley into another kiss except this one was full of love.

"So how about you take your secret girlfriend home, before momma Carlin calls the cops?" Spencer grinned cheekily, making Ashley smile.

"Ok 'girlfriend' lets get you home" with that said Ashley walked back to her car hand in hand with her new girlfriend.


	5. Telling a secret to keep a secret

Chapter 5 – Satan's sister

_Chapter 5 – Telling a Secret to Keep a Secret_

Previously - _Spencer brought Ashley into another kiss except this one was full of love _**_"so how about you take your secret girlfriend home before momma Carlin calls the cops?"_**_ Ashley smiled _**_"ok 'girlfriend' lets get you home"._**

_At the Carlin's_

Ashley pulled up outside Spencer's house. She opened her car door, and was about to get out, when Spencer pulled her back.

"Secret remembers? We have to be stealthy Ash. My family will know something's changed, their like my very own private eyes." Ashley let out a low sigh.

"Spence friends open other friends door's for them, it's not un-heard of you know" Spencer laughed a little.

"I couldn't kiss you goodbye out in the open. So it's a good job you didn't open my door" Ashley smirked leaning over to kiss Spencer lightly on the lips.

"Bye Spence. I'll call you, when I get in" Spencer bit her bottom lip trying to dispose of her desperate need to have a full on make-out session with her beautiful girlfriend.

"Mmm bye Ash" with one last kiss Spencer got out of the Porsche, and slowly walked up the garden path towards her home. Reaching the door she looked over her shoulder to see Ashley checking her out with hungry eyes, laughing Spencer waved goodbye to Ashley, who was now blushing from being caught checking spencer out and drove off.

"I'm home" Spencer yelled waiting for the usual response from her dad.

"In the kitchen honey" Spencer smiled knowing she would be greeted with a bone crushing hug from her dad. You would think they hadn't seen each other in years.

Yep just as she thought, a bone crushing hug awaited her in the kitchen. Upon releasing Spencer from the hug the aging man noticed the Barbie band-aid below her left eye.

"Spencer what happened? I mean are you ok?" Spencer was used to this her father always asked a load of questions, before giving her enough time to answer, before she forgot what the first question was.

"Please dad I'm fine. Ashley took care of it" Spencer's tone was off and her father quickly picked up on it.

"Wait who is Ashley, was it the same Ashley that picks you up for school? The one that's on drugs?" her dad was starting to frown at her, but he had just confused himself with all of his questions.

Spencer found it hard not to laugh when her dad got like this, but she had to clear Ashley's name first. "Aiden lied about that dad. Ashley is not using drugs, she hardly even drinks. I asked her this morning and I believe her" There was no room to argue, so he easily accepted what his youngest daughter was telling him...

"Arthur!" 'oh god here we go' Spencer sat down at the table hiding her band-aid under her hand as her mother came storming into the kitchen.

"Yes Paula?" Arthur said calmly.

"Where is Spencer" Spencer sighed she could swear her mother only saw her when she wanted to. Paula was always like this during this time of year. Something happened back in her college days and this day marked its anniversary, well the whole week did. The family just ignored her during this week every year.

"Paula our daughter is right there open your eyes for gods sake" Paula's eyes widened with rage, turning she glared at Spencer.

"Where have you been school finished 2 hours ago?" Spencer meet her mother's cold grey eyes.

"She was at a friends house Paula. I knew where she was and will you stop shouting there's no need, we can hear you perfectly fine" Spencer looked up at her dad he always had her back unlike her mother who was always on her back, when her mom was having her melt-downs. Paula looked between the two who stood before her

"Whatever" she scoffed turning on her heel she left the room going back to her study.

Staring at her hands Spencer started to talk just above a whisper.

"Thanks dad" smiling Arthur replied.

"Not a problem kiddo. There's only two days to go and she'll be apologising. Anyway I'm going to take a guess and say the girl in the Porsche was Ashley?" Spencer's eyes shot up to meet her fathers 'OMG did he see me and Ashley kissing' she started to panic, but played it cool just in case he hadn't and was only being curious.

"Umm yeah she gave me a ride" Arthur smirked he could see Spencer shaking slightly.

"So you two seem close?" 'Oh god he so saw us, crafty old man'

"Ok dad what did you see?" Arthur laughed loudly nothing got passed him especially with Spencer as she was his favourite out of the family.

"Well just about everything Spence, but just so you know I still love you who ever you chose to love and don't worry I won't tell anyone till your ready ok sweetie" Spencer got up with happy tears falling silently down her rosy cheeks.

"Thanks dad it really means a lot" after the big bear hug from her dad Spencer made her way up to her room, opening her room she found her older sister Hayden lying on her bed. Sighing Spencer sat down on her bed slightly tapping Hayden's shoulder.

"H…wakes up" Hayden stirred slightly mumbling.

"I don't want to make the pancakes" Spencer stifled a laugh, typical Hayden always thinking about food it was surprising that she wasn't a 20pound beach ball with her appetite.

Spencer left Hayden for a minute to fully awake up, because when ever Hayden falls asleep on Spencer's bed, she either wants something or has done something or just simple needs to talk about something.

"Spence" she sounded a little groggy, but it's to be expected she has just woken up.

"Yeah H what is it" Hayden rolled over to face Spencer.

"Well there's this girl. She's in your grade, and I think I quite like her, do you think you could help me meet her?" Spencer wasn't surprised at this she knew Hayden was into girls as did the parents. Paula has ignored her since she came out a few years ago.

Hayden often came to Spencer for help meeting girls that weren't in her own grade at King. Hayden is only 17. She was older than Spencer by 2yrs, but she still needed Spencers help. Spencer sighed again only a little louder this time.

"Name and looks?" Hayden squealed happily. Whenever Spencer helped she always got the girl she was after.

"Well she is about your height the most gorgeous curly brown hair that hangs just below her shoulders" Spencer thought it was just a coincidence that this was starting to sound like Ashley.

"Name" this would put her mind at ease or so she thought.

"OH my god Spence her name just drives me wild it really suits her. It's Ashley" Spencer's eyes widened not knowing whether to tell Hayden about her secret relationship with Ashley, but she chose against telling the truth even though her heart begged her to do different.

"Spencer are you ok you look like you've seen a ghost" Hayden was still smiling.

"I'm ok, but I'm kind of tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow or something?" Spencer turned her head giving her older sister full view of the band-aid under her eye. Hayden cupped Spencer's face and gently ran her thumb over the band-aid her mouth dropped, when she slowly peel the band-aid away revealing the gash on her cheek bone.

"Spencer who did this to you, and don't feed me some crap about falling over or walking into something I know someone did this?" Spencer pulled Hayden's hands away with her only.

"It was an accident. I just want to sleep" Spencer was hurting bad not knowing what to do should she help Hayden or help herself. Spencer curled up on her bed and fell asleep. Hayden walked over to Spencer's bed pulling a blanket over her sleeping sister she kissed the top of her head.

"Night Spence" she shut the door leaving Spencer to sleep.

Walking into the kitchen Hayden sat down at the kitchen table, where her dad was still cooking just then Spencer's phone started vibrating. She must have left it down stairs, when she came in.

"Hello" she didn't look at the caller ID.

"Spencer?" The voice was Ashley heard was not her sweethearts.

"No this is Hayden her sister who's this?" 'She sounds familiar' Hayden thought to herself waiting for a reply.

"Oh hey sorry I'm Ashley. Is Spencer around?" Hayden started shaking 'it's her oh god what should I say'.

"Umm… she is sleeping can I take a message?" Hayden mentally slapped herself for sounding so daft.

"Uh can you just tell her I called and that I'll pick her up in the morning like usual?" Ashley was quite disappointed at not being able to hear Spencer voice before going to sleep.

"Yeah sure no problem, so you and Spencer are friends?" Ashley laughs.

"Yeah the best-est, well bye then" Her reply was truthful, but gave nothing away.

"Bye" Ashley hung up the phone. Hayden walked back up stairs and went into Spencer's room placing the phone on her bed side table bending down, she whispered in the sleeping Spencers ear.

"We are defiantly going to talk tomorrow" with that she left the room.


	6. I am your's and you are mine

Trippy beginning

Chapter 6 – Im yours and you are mine

_BEEPBEEP _

"Hpmhshfuthumphup" Spencer grumbled, whilst hitting her unwelcome alarm clock. Finally silence swept through her bedroom. Rolling over hoping to return back to her rather exciting dream of Ashley, but as fate would have it her dreams were once again interrupted as Hayden came bounding into her room at full speed jumping on to Spencer's bed; right on top of her.

"Spence-y bear time to wake up". Hayden continued to bounce on Spencer's bed till she was forcefully knocked off on to the floor.

"Hayden, get the hell out of my room!" Spencer yelled. Hayden gasped, acting shocked by her youngest sibling's words.

"Spencer Marie Carlin, did you just use the word 'hell'?" as she laughed Hayden just managed to avoid a pillow to the face.

"I mean it H". Spencer warned more furiously.

"Well if you don't get up then…I'll just catch the ride to school with Ashley" that was all Spencer needed, she shot up and made Hayden leave.

"Fine I'm up. Now leave!" The little blonde huffed as she flopped out of bed.

Finally she got her sister out of her room. Going into her closet Spencer began searching for something good to wear. She wanted it to say look at me and drool, but she didn't want just anyone to drool she wanted Ashley and her alone. Although she thought it might be fun if other people were to look at her with interest. She wondered what Ashley would think.

Finally deciding on a red plaid skirt, which was extremely short; something she would not normally wear especially to school, but it fit the purpose of making Ashley drool over her. To finish off her outfit she wore a tight fitted white blouse that was slightly see through, which was sure to get peoples attention.

Once ready Spencer headed down the stairs into the kitchen, where Hayden and Ashley were seated at the table being served breakfast by her dad. They were having a light conversation, even though it was only Hayden talking; she talks when she's nervous.

Ashley looked up seeing Spencer in the door way her smile grew as she greeted her secret girlfriend.

"Hey Spence! Wow you look...wow" Ashley was smiling from ear to ear as Spencer blushed while into the kitchen bringing Ashley into a tight embrace.

"Morning Ash" before pulling away Spencer whispered into Ashley's ear; so only she could hear.

"Watch out Hayden's on the prowl". Pulling away Ashley nodded, but she wasn't quite sure what Spencer was on about. Her brows furrowed in confusion. 'Hayden's on the prowl, what it that meant to mean? I hate it when she gets cryptic. I'm always left so confused'.

"Ash don't frown you'll get early wrinkles." Spencer smoothed out Ashley's forehead with her thumb. Hayden on the other hand, watched the two girls closely un-sure what to make of it. Were they just friends or possible closer? Looking up at her father, she raised her eyebrow. Arthur shrugged he knew they were more than just best friends, but it was not his story to tell and he would never break Spencer's trust in him if he could help it.

Hayden didn't think anything of it. In the end her mind settled on them being best friends and nothing more, so she continued to think of ways to talk to Ashley; come to think of it she didn't even know that much about the brunette. All she knew was that she was in Spencer's grade and went to king high.

"Come on H, lets get you to school" Arthur grabbed his keys off the counter and walked to the door. He opened the door allowing Hayden to pass through, before leaving he called out to Spencer.

"Spence your mother and I are going away for the weekend, so if you like Ashley can stay over and keep you company?"Spencer and Ashley came to the door; grinning happily at each other.

"It would be my pleasure Mr C" Ashley responded.

"Thanks dad" Spencer hugged her dad before he left. Once the door was shut Spencer jumped on Ashley; knocking her to the floor. She captured her lips in a loving kiss, which Ashley returned eagerly. After what seemed like forever they were forced to break the kiss for much needed air.

"Come on Spence lets get to school" Spencer stood up smiling. She gave Ashley a helping hand up off the floor. Ashley then leant in to kiss Spencer softly on the lips. Spencer groaned when the kiss stopped; disappointed.

Ashley chuckled quietly to herself as they walked out to her car. Again Ashley opened Spencer's door 'and who said chivalry was dead'. Once in the driver's seat Ashley peeled out drive and shot up the road. Nobody wants a tardy.

They both had similar timetables, so they spent the day together. Sitting in the quad under one of the birch trees, the two girls sat in silence, just enjoying being around one another, when Ashley broke the silence.

"Spence?" Ashley spoke barely above a whisper.

"Ashley?" Spencer looked up at Ashley who was deep in her thoughts.

"What did you mean, when you said Hayden's on the prowl?"Spencer sighed she was hoping never to have to talk about what Hayden had asked of her.

"Well last night, when I came home H wanted to talk to me about a girl she was into. She wanted me to help her get this girl and when I asked what this girl looked like she described you; in every detail, but at first I thought she must not be talking about you. So I asked for the girls name and just like that my world fell apart, she said your name Ash. And my heart stopped because I just then realised that the only way I can keep is by coming out, but I'm not ready for that im sorry Ash" Spencer looked down at her hands fidgeting waiting for Ashley to say something.

"What are you trying to say Spencer? That we're over because your sister likes me?" Ashley voice was shaky. Spencer could hear the hurt and confusion in Ashley's words.

"Ash that's not what I meant…" Ashley cut her off she spat angrily.

"What is it, that you meant then Spencer?!" Spencer locked eyes with Ashley.

"Ashley please don't be mad at me. I just meant that I don't know how I'm going to stop Hayden. She always gets the girl she wants and she wants you, but I can't tell her you…your mine"Spencer was unsure whether that was the right thing to say or not.

"Spencer I'll always be yours. I am only yours. I would never leave you, especially for your sister. I'm sorry for getting mad at you, its just I love you Spencer and if that means I have to wait, then I'd wait for as long as you needed. If it meant in the end that we could be together" Ashley's voice was soft and sincere that Spencer's eyes began to tear.

"Please don't cry Spence. You're the only Carlin I want and have I mentioned how incredible sexy you look today" Spencer blushed harder than ever as Ashley eyed her hungrily. She pulled Spencer closer to her, unaware to the pair that across the quad they were being watch by Aiden's angry eyes.

"Wotcha hiding for sexy" Ashley smiled the voice sound so much like Spencer's. Ashley turned her body around.

"Hey Sp…Hayden hi" Ashley recovered quickly she was disappointed but put on a convincing fake happy face.

"So I hear your spending the weekend at mine" 'SHIT' was all Ashley was thinking, when Hayden placed both her hands on Ashleys thighs.

Looking down Ashley watched Hayden gently rub her jean covered thighs. Looking back up at Hayden; she had never noticed how much Spencer and Hayden looked like each other except for Spencer had the most piercing blue eyes, she had ever seen, where as Hayden had dazzling green eyes, they were mixed with light and dark greens.

Green eyes captivated her for a moment, until she saw Hayden lick her lips. Ashley looked around; they were all alone in the music hall, where Ashley came when she wanted some peace. She looked past the door, but took a second glance, when she saw a flash of blonde in the window.

The door flew open and in stormed Spencer; eyes flashing angrily at the sight before her. Ashley pushed Hayden's hands of her legs and watched Spencer approach she was slightly scared, she had never seen Spencer's eyes so blue they were almost electric.

Hayden followed Ashley's gaze as she to watched Spencer getting closer.

"Oh, hey there Spencer". Hayden spoke through her gritted teeth, she was peeved that Spencer had interrupted, what she thought was a moment between Ashley and herself.

Spencer ignored her completely and went straight for Ashley. The brunette's eyes widened, when Spencer changed her path and headed straight for her…


	7. Lost love tears

Trippy beginning

Chapter 7 – Lost love tears

Pre- **"Oh hey Spencer"** Hayden spoke through gritted teeth. She was peeved that Spencer had interrupted, what she thought was a moment between Ashley and herself.

Spencer ignored her completely and went straight for Ashley. The brunette's eyes widened when Spencer changed her path and headed straight for her…

Spencer hands shot out in a flash; grabbing Ashley by the side of her head, pulling herself closer so quickly it almost winded the young girl. Spencer's lips crashed over Ashley's, securing dominance.

Ashley didn't resist, knowing Spencer needed to do this not only for her self, but also for the both of them.

Hayden looked on. Eyes wide from shock; her supposedly straight little sister was making out, with her newest interest. Once the shock wore off and was replaced by a anger that she thought she would never feel towards Spencer.

The older blonde grabbed Spencer by the shoulder and spun her around; causing Spencer's and Ashley's lips to detach from one another.

"What the hell are you doing Spencer?!" Spencer grabbed Hayden's wrists; prying her hands off of her shoulder.

"Don't you ever touch Ashley again!"Spencer spat threateningly. Ashley silently looked back and forth between the two sisters; she thought it best to stay out of this argument.

"Why? You knew I liked Ashley. And now you just barge in here and make-out with her. Why would you do that Spencer?"she spat back angrily.

"Because she's…she's mine, so stop chasing her!" That was Spencer's last reply. Ashley was watching Spencer closely; her eyes scanning her whole body, noticing her fists clenching tightly turning her knuckles white and she was red with rage.

Knowing this little confrontation would soon get out of hand, if she didn't step in soon.

"You're not gay Spen..." Ashley cut Hayden off standing in front of her. She was now eye to eye with an extremely pissed Spencer.

"Baby please lets just go" Ashleys smooth voice softened Spencers hard stature. The electric blue eyes turned a calmer shade like the sea after a storm causing tints of green to appear, as they found a pair of soothing brown eyes full of love, but Spencer could see bits of fear swirling in them as well. The young blonde sighed, defeated by Ashley's pleading eyes.

Ashley gently took hold of Spencer's hand, bringing it to her plump pink lips, kissing the back of her hand softly. Spencer then laced their fingers together, smiling down at her very best friend/girlfriend.

Spencer turned her back on Hayden and walked out of the music hall; hand in hand with Ashley.

Hayden sat on the stool previously occupied by Ashley. Her mind was going a mile a minute running through what had just happened.

'Spencer is not gay she's just being selfish, she just doesn't want me to have Ashley I should have known she'd act this way but then again I didn't even know they were friends till late last night but that doesn't matter I will have Ashley Davies'.

Hayden left the music hall with her mind made up she needed a plan if only she could remember Spencers old boyfriends name 'Akon…no…April…ha-ha that defiantly isn't…Aiden.. Yes that's it hmm now where to find him'.

Spencer and Ashley were walking towards Ashleys Porsche; well more like Spencer was near enough dragging Ashley behind her, she was still mad from the earlier encounter with her sister.

"Spencer slow down. I don't like being dragged…stop!" Ashley retorted to yelling as Spencer wasn't slowing down, from her earlier plea. Ashley pulled her hand sharply from Spencer's vice grip.

The upset blonde turned around locking eyes with the brunette seeing the pain in them; she lowered her gaze to the floor ashamed of her behaviour. Then her head was steadily rising up to meet Ashley; who placed a finger under Spencer's chin lifting it up.

"Spencer please talk to me" Spencer's eyes started to tear, but Ashley was quick to wipe away the sadness running down her girlfriends face.

"It's…it's just…seeing her touching you, it just really got to me and it…it made me jealous. I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to me I just couldn't control myself." More silent tears fell, but each was caught by Ashley's thumb gently caressing Spencer's cheeks.

"Aww baby, you don't have to apologise. I would have done the same thing if I saw someone that wasn't me, touching you and I hope you know that even if you hadn't have come in I would never, never have let anything happen" Spencer nodded slowly lowering her head once again.

"I know, but it's not you that I don't trust it's Hayden; no girl has ever said no to Hayden. And I don't think she is going to stop till she has had you Ash"Ashley again gently lifted Spencers head, only this time she leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips not caring that anyone could walk past and witness them, thankfully Spencer felt the same.

"I know, but Spencer you just told her that I'm yours and you did just very clearly show her that I'm yours. I mean what idiot; after seeing that, would think we were only best friends"She got a small giggle from Spencer.

Leaning in slowly Spencer kissed Ashley on the nose triggering the oh so adorable nose crinkle, that Spencer loved so much it was so cute on Ashley and her alone.

The bell for the end of lunch sounded breaking the moment, between the two girls who were now leaning against Ashleys Porsche in an intense lip lock.

"Mmmm, come on. We have English, don't want a tardy slip now do we" Spencer shook her head. After getting a quick peck on the lips from Ashley they left for their classes side by side. They were playing it safe, even though they were just making out in the school parking lot.

Spencer and Ashley sat in the middle row next to each other. They both looked up seeing Aiden entering the classroom. He walked up the aisle that separated Spencer and Ashley, getting closer he glared at Ashley; the once good friends couldn't stand each other since the incident with Spencer choosing Ashley over Aiden.

"Fucking dyke" He hissed at Ashley.

One minute Aiden was sneering at the brunette and the next, he was flat on his face with the class in hysterics. Ashley looked up from Aiden's fallen body, to see Ice standing over him cracking his knuckles with a smirk on his face.

"Ladies" he smiled at both Ashley and Spencer, giving Ashley a wink, which made her to laugh. It appeared ice had punch Aiden square between the shoulders, which had made him fall face first to the hard floor. Spencer looked down at Aiden her face was deeply apologetic. She had never wanted to cause Aiden any kind of pain.

Ice continued to his seat stepping over Aiden in the process. Once at his seat he gained high fives from all his team mates. Ice took his seat at the back of the class behind Ashley.

"Mr Dennison I don't believe the floor is your seat, so if you be so kind as to get to your assigned seat then I may be able to begin" Ms Daniels was overly calm and polite all the time. It was creepy.

"Sorry Ms Daniels" Aiden grumbled picking himself off the floor, taking his seat behind Spencer covering his face with his hands trying to block out all the laughter and sniggering going on around him.

Ms Daniels sat at her desk searching the room for some poor unsuspecting pupils finally spotting two gossiping students near the back.

"Ashley Davies" Ashley head whipped around to face the front.

"Yes Ms Daniels?" Ashley always was the one student that could get under Ms Daniels skin.

"Up here please" Ashley looked at Spencer, who simply shrugged her shoulders not knowing what Ashley was being summoned for. Slowly Ashley walked to the front of the class.

"Take a seat Miss Davies" Ms Daniels pointed to the stool that was next to her ebony desk. Ashley looked at the stool then back to her teacher her rebellious side started to make an appearance, which often happened when she was singled out it eased the embarrassment.

"Why? I'm not sitting anywhere till I know why". Someone was giggling behind Ashley. Everyone turned around and saw that it was Spencer, she was holding her hand over her mouth trying to stop her giggling, but Ashley just had a way of making her laugh, when she was being cheeky. Spencer loved it and Ashley knew it, it was partly why she did it.

"Miss Davies take a seat, you're going to be helping me. I'm using you as an example and as Miss Carlin seems to find this so amusing, I think she can come and help you out" Spencers head shot straight up. Her whole body tensed and her eyes widened with fear; shaking her head in protest she could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"No! I'm fine right here thanks" Ashley raised her brow with a smirk impressed and although she would never admit it she was slightly turned on by Spencer's back talk to Ms Daniels. Ms Daniels however was not so impressed.

"Miss Carlin you can either come up here or you can fail this class" Blackmail is Ms Daniels main playing field, she's a bitch.

"What that's not fair!" Spencer stood up irritated by the threat.

"Well then come hither and you can avoid it can't you" Ms Daniels looked at Spencer sternly. Spencer reluctantly walked up to the front.

"What do you want me to do then?" Spencer huffed she was not happy being the centre of attention.

"Well as there is no spare stool. You can just stand there next to Ms Davies for now." Ms Daniels pointed to where Ashley sat smirking.

Spencer walked over to Ashley. The brunette jumped up and offered her seat to Spencer with a wide smile and a sly wink. Spencer gratefully accepted her offer.

Ms Daniels raised her eyebrow watching the two girls interacting silently. Shaking her head with a smirk, she turned her attention to the class.

"Okay well now that we have our volunteers…"Spencer interrupted.

"We didn't volunteer" Ashley snorted trying to hold back her laughing over Spencer's sudden confidence at talking back.

"Yes thank you Spencer" Ms Daniels rolled her eyes focusing back at the class.

"Right well were studying the play Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare" Everyone groaned, clearly no one was interested in this idea.

"Ugh how lame" Ashley whispered trying to be discreet, so only Spencer heard, but Ms Daniels had sharp hearing.

"Ms Davies if you have something to say please address the class and not just Miss Carlin" Spencer smirked, while Ashley grumbled.

The lesson dragged quite a bit, but Ashley was whispering her not so clean thoughts into Spencer's ear, this time making sure she was the only one who heard.

"So Spence what we gonna do while the parentals are out of town, cause I've been having a few thoughts" Spencer giggled Ashley breathe tickled her neck.

"Hmmm I bet you have". Finally the bell for the end of the day rang. Spencer and Ashley waited for all the people to leave, before they went back to there seats to collect their bags.

Upon exiting the classroom, Spencer heard a thud. Spinning around she saw Aiden being shoved into the lockers, by one of his old team mates. No one was interested in him now that he was no longer on the team and being that he really pissed Ice 'the captain' off , when he lashed out at Ashley, his life wasn't as well lived as it to be when he had the girl i.e. Spencer and a place on the team.

Spencer felt sorry for him she hated that she had hurt him like she did, it was never her intention.

"Hey Ash I'll catch up with you ok" she kissed Ashley on the cheek, before she walked over to Aiden, who was now slumped on the floor leaning against the lockers.

Ashley watched as Spencer knelt down in front of Aiden cupping his cheeks. Jealously was boiling inside her, but she continued to watch.

Spencer gently lifted Aiden's head up, which hung low as he sobbed lightly. She gazed into his hazel eyes, as she gently wiped away his silent tears. Aiden leaned into the touch of the girl he loved so much.

"I'm so sorry Aiden. I never meant for any of this to happen to you" her voice was sincere and loving, it made Aiden feel a little better on the inside.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Spencer. It wasn't you I was aiming for" Spencer shuddered at the memory of Aiden's rage.

"I know who you were aiming for Aiden, but that doesn't make it right you know that right?" She kept her voice low so not to threaten the upset guy. More tears spilled from Aiden's sorry eyes.

"Yeah I know, but I love you so much Spencer". His voice broke, as he tried to speak without sounding so weak.

"Aiden if you loved me you would want me to be happy right?" Aiden nodded

"Of course I want you to be happy Spencer" He just wanted to be the cause of her happiness.

"Ok, but the thing is Ashley is the one that makes me happy. I'm happier than I've ever been Aiden. You're my best friend and I would really like your support" Aiden looked Spencer right in the eyes which were now tearing slightly.

"Why do you need my support? You left me! Spencer do you even love her?!"Aiden turned his head and glared at a sad looking Ashley, but she soon returned the glare. Spencer held Aiden's head between her hands and turned his head away from Ashley back to herself and spoke softly.

"Aiden do you really think that if I didn't love her, that I would have put myself in this situation. It's not an easy path to take, what with all the name calling and abuse I'm going to get, but I'm willing to go through it with Ashley because I love her and its going to be hard. So I could use my best friend's support" Aiden couldn't read Spencers eyes like Ashley could, but he could see the need following through them. Sighing heavily he stood up helping Spencer up in the process.

"Spencer I will love you for always and forever, but I don't think I'm strong enough to support you two being together. I'm sorry" Spencer eyes over flowed with silent tears.

"Please Aiden, I…I need you" Aiden pulled Spencer into a tight embrace, letting her cry heavily on to his shoulder.

"I hope you are happy with her Spencer." He pulled back and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Goodbye Spencer." And with that Aiden walked away from Spencer for good.

Ashley was about to run away when she saw Aiden kiss Spencer and her not even attempt to fight him off and it didn't look like he was being forcefully. She then realised that it was like a loved filled goodbye, as she was about to turn to leave she saw Aiden walk off. She then watched Spencer crumble to the floor in desperate tears.

No matter how much anger she felt, there was no way she could leave Spencer like this; her heart would never let her walk away from the one thing in her life that was good. Sighing she turned and quickened her pace to get to Spencer. Dropping to the floor next to her broken girlfriend, she gathered Spencer into her arms holding her tightly.

Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck holding on for dear life, for the fear of sinking lower if she let go. Ashley held Spencer by the waist rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. Spencer had clearly lost all control over her emotions, by what ever happened between her and Aiden just seconds before.

Spencer was trying to gather breathes in between sobs.

"He…he l-left m-me" this only caused her to brake down even more, hot tears seeped from her eyes like a stream on a hill, there was no stopping these tears.

'What does she mean he left her they weren't together anymore'? Not knowing what actually happened meant that Ashley had no clue of how to comfort her.

"Spence it will be ok, baby please don't cry. I can't take it when you cry" Ashley was true to her word. Her eyesight started going fuzzy as the salty tears formed in her eyes, but she forced them away, knowing she had to be strong for Spencer.

Then it dawned on her that Spencer's tears were not normal tears they were 'Tears full of grief and pain'.


	8. I'll never leave you

Trippy Beginning

Chapter 8 – I'll never leave you

_Ashleys POV_

Okay so I'm staying at Spencer's tonight. I think her dad knows about us, but I can't be sure. Although he said the weirdest thing to Spencer, before he and Paula left something along the lines of 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do'.

I just shrugged it off; Spencer has been really down lately. She won't even talk about Aiden; she just stares into space and ignores me most of the time. I don't know how much more I can take of this, but I know I can't leave her.

Spencer is in her room at the moment I was up there with her, but she started snapping at me and I didn't want her to say something she might regret so I've come downstairs. Thankfully Hayden is out so it's only Glen. He is actually a nice guy, although I've had to tell him a few times that I don't understand when he speaks 'Gangster talk' as he calls it, but he has been speaking very clearly since then.

We're both just sitting in the kitchen talking and eating. Glen has been very polite making me lunch and drinks and things, if I weren't so in love with Spencer then he'd totally be the perfect boyfriend, though it would be better if he was girl.

"So Ash I was wandering..." oh god I hope he doesn't ruin the chance of becoming great friends by asking me out, god knows I need more friends.

"I was wondering are and Spence like together?" Shit what the hell do I say?

"It's ok. I've always known Spencer liked the ladies, even if she did date that tool Aiden". Whoa this guy is full of surprises. I think I better start talking.

"Yeah I guess we are, but she doesn't think she's ready to come out of the closet yet, you wouldn't happen to know any reason why that might be would you?" I hope I'm not getting into anything too personal here; he is being awfully quiet hmmm…

"Well you see…my mom didn't take to kindly to Hayden being gay and Spencer is my mom's favourite, so I guess she doesn't want to get treated differently" I nod, understanding exactly how it feels to be judged because of who you love. My mom was the same, but she gradually came around because I helped her understand the men she bought home, strange thing to do I know, but it helped her out and I love her even if she is a bitch.

I was thinking of someway to change the subject, but my mind came up blank that was until Hayden walked through the kitchen door. Her eyes darting straight to me, she had this hungry look in her eyes. A look I didn't appreciate especially as she had been told that I was Spencers by none other than Spencer herself, but I think Spencer was right Hayden didn't care, either that or she didn't believe it.

She walked around the oak table taking water from the fridge still keeping eye contact with me and a dirty smirk appeared on her face. I looked away quickly. I was hoping Glen would help me out, but he seemed oblivious to the eye fucking I was receiving from the animal by the fridge.

Hayden walked around the table and pulled up a seat next to me resting her hand on my thigh. I was so regret wearing the shortest skirt I owned right now, although it was meant for Spencer, but she was so not in the mood for any sort of activity that may include her beginning happy even for an hour or so.

I was shaking my leg failing miserable to remove the heated hand on my thigh, she had quite a strong grip for a slim girl then again I'm the same. I'm stronger than I look, which can be an advantage I guess.

The harder I tried to remove her hand the tighter her grip got. I was in a panic this was so bad I don't want to make a scene by yelling at Hayden, so I went for the subtly approach. I grab her hand, but of course with the way my luck was going Spencer walked in her eyes shimmering with tears.

I didn't even have to look at her to know where she was looking I could feel her eyes on my hand that was frozen on Hayden's. I quickly took it away, but was too late. Spencer had already turned was running back up the stairs.

I'm starting to wander if I will I catch a break. I tightly grasp Hayden's hand and squeezed it as hard as I could. She squealed in pain, not that I care; this idiot is a pain in the ass.

She took her hand away very quickly, I gave her my deadliest glare this is the second time this bitch has tried it on with me in front of Spencer. Not wasting another minute I chase after Spencer up the stairs to her room.

As I neared her door, which she has strangely left ajar pushing it open slowly I poke my head through.

"Spence can I come in" I see her trembling body curled up on her bed, she didn't reply so I took it upon myself to enter her room. I'm shaking now not from nerves but from fear I don't think I could handle Spencer leaving me because she is my world. I wasn't really living before I met her, but now I breathe for this girl, she captured me heart, body and soul all on the first meeting.

I sat on the edge of her bed thinking of something to break the silence, but one wrong word and this whole relationship could be over just like that. Luckily I didn't have to say anything as Spencer spoke first. Maybe that's not a good thing.

"How could you?" I'm near crying now. This was not how I wanted this to go and I didn't do anything, but how could I make Spencer see this.

"Spence please, please believe me when I say I didn't do anything" I was desperate, I nearly fell off the bed as Spencer moved so quickly and forcefully to face me her eyes and face hard and angered.

"Well what happened then Ashley? You were holding Hayden's hand and her hand was on your _bare_ thigh. I mean what the hell Ashley?" Oh god she must be really pissed to call me Ashley.

She's never been this threatening towards me before and I'm actually quite scared. Her eyes are glowing with pain and fury.

"Spencer I was not holding her hand. I was trying to get her hand off of me. I tried to shake it off, but she tightened her grip, so instead I grabbed her hand to remove it. Honestly Spence I love you so much. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize this relationship." Her eyes seemed to soften I think she heard the honesty in my voice well how could she not It was after all the truth.

I thought the devil within her had been restrained but again her eyes flashed an ultramarine colour. Not good.

"I'm going to kill her!" she hissed before bolting to the door. She got just past the door frame, when I tackled her to the floor she flailed around as I tried to keep her pinned down.

"Ashley Christine Davies, if you know what's good for you, you'll get off me right now!" There was no way I was going to let her up, so I tried to reason with her. I am so turned on right now, but this is not the time, but come on an angry Spencer with eyes flashing dangerously like that it's so hot. Anyway back to business.

"Spence please baby can we just go into your room and cuddle. I don't want to be the cause of world war three" I think I got through to her a little bit, because she stopped struggling so much. She was huffing and sighing or was she taking deep breaths what ever it was it was heavy.

"Fine, but you'll have get off me" I thought about it, but what if I got up and she bolted again I couldn't possible tackle her on the stairs without either of us obtaining an injury and I would never cause Spencer any kind of pain be it physical or emotional if I could help it.

"Are you calm?" she nodded, but I still took the safe option by keeping hold of her arms as I pulled her up. There was no way she was getting away from me. I walked Spencer into her room locking the door behind me, so if she did decide to try and escape she would have to slow down to unlock the door.

Im so incredibly horny right no and being on top of Spencer before made it way worse. I might have to go to the bathroom and relive this aching pain between my legs as it doesn't look like Spencers in the mood to learn anything new and of course it would have to be a mutual thing meaning both of us being ready.

Well I'm always ready, but this would be Spencers first time with a girl, so I'd have to make it slow and sensual. I can wait though I would wait forever for Spencer and boy when that fateful day comes when we take the next step it'll be special I'd do anything for Spencer. I wonder if she slept with Aiden… eww I totally don't need that image.

Spencer had calmed down since we lay on her bed. Her arms wrapped around my waist protectively, with her head lying on my chest. I have my arms wrapped around her shoulders securely knowing she needed to feel me there with her, letting her know that I'm hers and hers alone.

I can feel her breathe its steady so she must be sleeping. I pull her closer so I can whisper in her ear.

"I'll never leave you, you're my world. I love you Spencer Carlin" I kissed her on the top of her head as sleep took over my body knowing the ache between my legs would create a dream all of its own, but hey we have the whole weekend and no one and I repeat no one will ruin it for us.


	9. It's now or never

Trippy beginning

Chapter 9 – It's Now or Never

_Spencer's POV_

I was sleeping peacefully the operative word being 'was', when I was kicked off my own bed by a very flustered Ashley. She had been wriggling and moaning constantly for a while now.

I stood up, rubbing my probably bruised ass, as I crawled back on to the bed. She continued to moan; what ever was happening in her dream was making her very flushed. You could almost see the steam rising off of her.

I'm not as naïve as everyone thinks. I know she's having a wet dream and yes I am incredibly jealous of who ever she is dreaming about, but who ever it is they have her moaning like crazy. She must have a brilliant imagination. And it better not be Hayden in her dreams!

"Oh Spenceeeerrrr" whoa did I just hear right. I must have a concussion from my free fall off the bed. Well at least it was my name.

"Don't stop Spence." Ok I am so not imagining this. Ashley is most defiantly moaning my name, well I can happily tell you that there is no more jealously running through my body just pure want and desire, but I don't think we should take the next step just yet we're still abit rocky. Although on the other hand I have Ashley withering on my bed having a wet dream about me and she looks so sexy right now.

As I watch her I'm having this urge to touch her and whisper my dirty thoughts into her ear, but the fear of waking her is strong. Ah screw it I have to touch her it's now or never.

Luckily we fell asleep above the covers, so nothing is in the way and her shirt as ridden up due to her wriggling movements. I dragged my nails gently across her tightening stomach; Goosebumps arise from my touch.

"Mmmm" there she goes again. I don't know what came over me, but all of a sudden I was leaning over her I just had to kiss her, so not wanting to fight it, I did just that. Softly at first, but then Ashley kisses me back while she's still asleep; she could sleep through anything.

So here I am hovering over her kissing her sleeping form. I continue kissing her then I gradually move my kisses going down her jaw line then settling on her neck as I began to suck lightly.

"Spencer?" Her voice is groggy; I think she is awake now.

I pull away from her neck to look into her eyes. Their open and so bright I could get used to seeing her eyes in the morning.

"Morning Ash" she smiles giving me a quick kiss.

"Morning Spence, a girl could get used to waking up like this every morning" I laugh a little bit.

"Well it sounded like you were having an amazing dream, so I thought it only far that you wake up to something nice" Aww she's blushing; she most defiantly knows what I'm talking about.

She covers her face with hands.

"Oh god" I pull her hands down away from her face.

"Aww Ashy, please don't hide. It was totally hot; especially with you moaning my name" I give her a wink she groans trying to hide her face again.

"Shit was I loud?" hmmm well she was kind of loud, but I suppose it depends on your definition of loud.

"Well I heard you loud and clear, but I don't know about anyone else". Honesty is the best policy.

Ashley grabbed the pillow from under the blond and hides herself again. Spencer laughed, which earned a pillow to the face.

"What the hell?" Spencer was knocked off the bed once again. She backed away from Ashley, who was getting closer with the pillow in hand ready to strike again.

"It's not funny Spencer" Spencer held her hands up in surrender.

"Oh come on Ash it was kind of funny" Ashley held the pillow up threateningly, Spencers eyes widened she held her arms in front trying to stop the oncoming attack.

"Ok, ok it's not funny" Spencer spoke quickly. Ashley smiled dropping the pillow continuing to approach Spencer who had opened her arms for a hug, one of which Ashley accepted.

Spencer held Ashley tightly inhaling the scent that was Ashley 'Ashley is mine and no one will take her from me no matter what' that was the last thought that ran through Spencers mind, when the mouth watering smell of bacon and pancakes flooded the room.

Ashley and Spencer broke their embrace and headed into the kitchen, where to both girls surprise stood Arthur cooking this mouth watering breakfast.

"Morning girls" Arthur beamed at the early risers.

"Morning" they replied in unison. They were both equally confused as to why Spencer's parents were in the house, when they were meant to be out of town for the weekend?

Spencer went to help her father with the breakfast, while Ashley walked over to the table where Paula sat reading the morning paper. Paula had got talking with Ashley the Friday before she left and they really hit it off. Paula thinks the world of the young brunette, and that was just from their first meeting.

Looking up and seeing Ashley, Paula smiled happily.

"Good morning Ashley" Ashley returned the smile.

"Morning Mrs C, how come you're back so early?" Paula sighed folding the paper in two and placed it on the table before replying sweetly.

"Well we got a phone call from school about Hayden and the matter is quite serious, but nothing for you to worry over Ash" Ashley nodded again a smile graced her glowing face Paula was like her second mother and Paula loved her just the same.

While Ashley and Paula laughed together at the table, Spencer was having a very important talk with her dad.

"Dad I know, you know about me and Ashley, but I need to know if mom knows?" Spencer's face was nothing but serious. Arthur stopped whisking the pancake batter as he turned to his daughter.

"Well I haven't told her if that's what you mean. That's something you have to do yourself" Arthur spoke quietly, well aware of his wife's hawk like senses.

"I know, but on the bright side mom loves Ashley" Spencer smiled looking over at the table watching Ashley and her mother interact laughing and talking, they both wore smiles that showed their happiness.

"Yes she does, but look how she treats Hayden" Spencer's childish smile turned hard and sour almost at the mere mention of her sisters name.

Spencer didn't reply instead went over to the table to join Ashley and her mother at the table, where they were later joined by Arthur, Glen and Hayden.

Paula, Ashley, Arthur and Glen were sharing embarrassing moments in their lives, while Spencer continued to keep a watchful eye on Hayden in the form of a glare Although Hayden didn't notice as she was to caught up in watching Ashleys every move with a goofy smile on her face, which made Spencers stomach twist in disgust.

After breakfast Spencer took Ashley back up to her room; to discuss how she was going to tell her mom about their relationship.

"I want to do it today as soon as possible" Ashley's eyes widened from shock.

"Are you serious? I mean so soon" Spencer nodded her head vigorously. Ashley sighed knowing Spencer had made up her mind.

"Ok Spence, if your sure" Ashley replied as she reached for Spencer's hands.

"I am." Their conversation was put on hold, when there was a knock on Spencer's bedroom door.

"Come in" Ashley went and sat on the unmade bed, as the door opened a figure walked in causing Spencer to swallow hard.

"Hey mom" 'it's now or never' she thought.


	10. Words can be hurtful

Trippy Beginning

Chapter 10 – Words can be hurtful

Pre – There's a knock on Spencer's bedroom door which turns out to be Paula her mother Spencer decides now is the time to come out off the closet and face the world starting with her mother.

Paula entered the room smiling at Ashley, as she walked in. Spencer shifted nervously staring at her hands contemplating how she was going to start this unavoidable talk.

Paula turned to her daughter soon realising that something was troubling her youngest child, she spoke softly trying to help ease the tension.

"Hun what's the matter?" Spencer looked up her features showing her emotions 'distress and fear'.

"I need to tell you something" Paula looked back at Ashley who was now looking down at the carpet, before turning back to Spencer, Paula started to worry.

"Spencer what is it?" Her voice panicky.

Spencer took a moment to build her courage, before speaking; after a couple of deep breathes she spoke as calmly as she could.

"Mom before I say anything I want you to know that I'm still the same little girl you raised, but I have finally found myself and that missing piece to my heart. I have found that to and that piece is…" before Spencer could say much more she was interrupted by her mother.

"Ashley" Paula said quietly more to herself than to anyone else, but both Spencer and Ashley heard.

Ashley looked up from the floor looking from Paula to Spencer. Spencer stood wide eyed in front of her mother waiting for the fuse to set off, but it never came.

"Is it Ashley?" Paula spoke again this time louder looking at Ashley, but she directed the question at Spencer. Ashley dared not take her eyes of the older blonde.

Spencer took a deep breathe.

"Yes. I love her and she loves me. Please don't be mad I just didn't want there to be any secrets please, please don't hate me" Spencer spoke quickly trying to get her thoughts and emotions out as fast as she could hoping to soften the blow that she had probably caused her mother.

Paula was silent for a minute or two just taking in all that Spencer had just spoken. To say she was shocked would have been an understatement.

She looked over to Spencer, walking towards her Spencer flinched as the older blonde reached out for her, but to Spencer surprise there was no pain only comfort. Paula had embraced the youngest Carlin in a loving hug. Ashley sat confused, but relieved on the bed. 'Why is she not screaming and attacking me. I mean Glen said Paula hated that Hayden was gay, women are so confusing'.

Her thoughts were squeezed from her because before she knew what was happening Paula had pulled her too into a loving embrace.

The three women shared the peaceful moment for a few seconds longer.

"I'm glad to you trusted me enough to tell me and for the record I could never hate you, either you. Ashley you're like a daughter to me, but don't you go breaking my little girl's heart, because I can guarantee you want like the out come" Paula smiled sweetly at the two stunned girls and left the room.

Hayden stood in the door way looking in, as Paula brushed past the girl she literally hissed and glared before leaving for the kitchen.

Spencer and Ashley just looked at each, before laughing hysterically they held onto each other for support as they continued to laugh. Why laugh you ask, well it was simple; it was either laugh or cry.

Neither girl noticed Hayden glaring at them from the door, till she spoke her voice hollow.

"Why does she accept you? Why are you so special? I can understand Ashley, but not you!" Ashley felt kind of sorry for Hayden, she too wanted to know why Paula had so easily accepted Spencer for being gay, but despised Hayden so much.

Although she was ecstatic that Spencer was accepted by her mother, which now meant they didn't have to sneak around they could be open and free finally.

Spencer shot daggers at her sister.

"She accepts me because she loves me and because I'm in love. Now piss off, take your sorry ass away from me and MY girlfriend." There was no longer any love between Spencer and Hayden.

Hayden felt a sense of loss wash over her as Spencer's words really did hit the truth on head; she was right Paula didn't love Hayden and Hayden had never been in love.

Hayden stood tearfully in the door way dropping her head; a single tear fell and as if in slow motion Ashley watched it drop to the floor some how she began to fell the heartbreak that Hayden was feeling.

Hayden left without another word back to her own room across the hall from Spencer's. Ashley fought off the urge to go and comfort the emotionally crushed girl, but that would create a huge problem in her and Spencer's relationship.

Spencer twirled away from watching Hayden's retreating form to face Ashley.

"That was a little harsh Spencer" Ashley scolded, not meaning to of course.

"She deserved it. Anyway now I'm free-we're free…Kiss?" Spencer said as she fell back dramatically on to the bed.

Ashley didn't need telling twice. All thoughts of Hayden left her mind as she crawled on top of Spencer, capturing her lips as passionately as she could.

Ashley was still turned on from her dream that morning and then she was woken up by Spencer kissing her which turned her on even more. And now she was again kissing her girlfriend, not knowing how much longer she could keep this little make out session PG-13, she reluctantly pulled back causing Spencer to groan in frustration.

"I think I should go have a cold shower" Ashley picked herself up off the blonde and got off the bed.

Spencer whined like a baby deprived of their candy.

"Ugh, Ashley I was really getting into that Ash. Why do you need a cold shower anyways" Ashley laugh quietly.

"Baby if I don't have that cold shower, I won't be able to stop myself from jumping on you and taking you right here and now with the door wide open and your sister across the hall and your parents an brother down stairs" Spencer smirked devilishly.

"So, I ask again. Why would you need a cold shower?" Spencer finished with a wink as she eyed the brunette hungrily.

"You're such a tease Spencer Carlin and I'm taking that cold shower because I want our first time to be special, so please don't tempt me" Ashley pleaded a little near the end.

Spencer stood up from the bed glowing with admiration towards her girlfriend. She engulfed Ashley in an affectionate embrace.

"I love you so much Ashley Davies" Ashley returned the hug with equal affection.

"I love you so much more Spencer Carlin" Spencer pulled back slightly and gave Ashley a quick kiss on the lips.

"Go have your shower then...hurry back" Ashley smiled as she spun around heading for the door, before she got to the door Spencer reached over a playfully slapped her on the ass a satisfied smile graced her lips soon after doing so. Ashley looked over her shoulder shocked, and then gleefully skipped off down the hall towards the bathroom for her much needed cold shower.


	11. Seeing Red

Things Happen – Seeing red

Chapter 11 – Seeing Red

Ashley was content in washing away her horniness, during her cold shower at the Carlin home; so content in fact that she didn't hear the bathroom door's faint click as it opened then closed quickly.

Ashley oblivious to the intruder switched the water off as she pulled the plastic curtain back, stepping out she finally noticed the female figure sitting innocently on the toilet seat playing with the towel Ashley need to cover her nude self.

"Hayden what the hell do you think you doing?!" Ashley practically jumped out of her skin, her hands immediately darted the cover her more intimate areas.

Hayden sat on the toilet seat hungrily eyeing up the freshly showered brunette, who was making a poor attempt at covering herself. The older continued to watch the brunette in silence in a total trance.

Ashley blushed profusely from embarrassment; not only because she was flashing her naked body to her girlfriends sister (not by choice of course), but also because said sister was eye fucking her, while playing with the towel that she needed to cover herself.

Ashley's eyes darted around the bathroom looking for something to cover herself with; she settled for the bathroom curtain, mentally slapping herself for not thinking of using it sooner. Ashley reached out with her left hand, momentarily leaving her pert breasts uncovered to the perverted eyes of Hayden, as she wrapped the shower curtain around her still wet body.

The quick movement snapped Hayden from her Ashley educed trance. Her eyes blurry for a second, so she shook her head gently regaining perfect vision and a welcomed sight of Ashley; water trickling down her perfectly toned body, loose soaked curls stuck to her face.

Hayden was statue in her sitting position just drinking in the sight of her latest crush, who un-fortunately was her baby sister's girlfriend, but the last part didn't register in Hayden's mind at this moment in time.

Ashley shivered from both the looks coming from the blonde and from the cold that was starting to affect her sensitive skin.

"You shouldn't be in here Hayden" Ashley voice was low hoping that no one would hear; for reasons unknown she didn't want to get Hayden in trouble, especially with the youngest blonde in the Carlin family.

Hayden smirked as she stood up moving closer to the brunette, who in turn tensed her entire being unsure what to do to get out of this situation.

Hayden took no notice of Ashley's body tensing up instead she moved even closer, reaching out she stroked a few loose curls gently out of the brunettes face. They made eye contact. Hayden's eyes bore deep in to Ashley's, searching for any hidden feelings, which she soon regretted as after seconds of searching she only found pity.

Ashley on the other hand only found need in Hayden's, but it wasn't the need for sex or touch it was the need of love, to be loved. What Ashley saw in the blondes eyes made her want to hold her and to give her what she needed most 'love', but that's something she couldn't do as Spencer held her heart and her meaningful love and that kind of love would not survive if split in two.

Ashley moved one of her arms that were previously hugging the shower curtain tightly around her body; she covered the hand that Hayden was using to gently caress her cheek. She kindly removed Hayden's hand letting it drop back to the girls side.

Tears silent crept from Hayden's eyes falling slowly down her rosy cheeks, she looked so much like Spencer it almost broke Ashley's heart to see her cry.

"Hayden I'm so sorry, I know you must be hurting, but I can't help you like you need me to" Hayden shook her head showing she understood what Ashley was trying to say.

"Here" her voice cracked as the lump in her throat doubled in size. She handed Ashley the towel so she could cover up.

Ashley gratefully accepted the towel.

"Thank you" Hayden turned around allowing Ashley some privacy for the first time since her intrusion. Quickly Ashley wrapped the cotton towel around her now somewhat dry body; folding the final corner in, so she didn't have to hold the towel up.

She put a comforting hand on Hayden's shoulder.

"You known what hurts the most" You had to strain hearing to hear Hayden's words. Ashley stood silent letting he weeping girl continue.

"What hurts the most is that my mom accepts Spencer being gay and not me and also she loves you more than she has ever loved me" Hayden's tears fell even harder as he broke down cradling her face in her hands attempting to hide herself from the world.

The sight of Hayden being so vulnerable cracked Ashleys heart in a way she couldn't help, she felt connected to Hayden now more than ever, but it just wasn't the connection Hayden wanted or needed so desperately.

So the brunette did the only thing she could think of she engulfed Hayden in a hug that was filled with sympathy and a smidge of love. Hayden held on tight to Ashley relishing in the feel of warmth she hadn't felt in years. It had been so long that she had almost forgotten how it felt to be held and comforted.

Spencer became restless waiting for her girlfriend to return from her shower, which she had left almost an hour ago to take. Getting up from her bed, she walked down the hall leading to the bathroom. Standing in front of the door she heard a soft voice giving out comforting words. Spencer recognised said voice easily, but the question in her mind was 'who is in there with her girlfriend?'

Without waiting or knocking Spencer opened the door. Seeing Ashley and her sister huddled on the floor, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Anger and jealously replaced the shock.

The anger inside was building at a unstable rate.

"Bitch!" These word startled Ashley and Hayden, both girls' eyes focused on a seething Spencer.

"Shit" Hayden said just under a whisper.

Ashley released Hayden from her arms as she shot up in hope of calming down the smaller blonde; Hayden followed Ashley's movement as she got to her feet. Spencer's eyes narrowed on to her older sister seeing her target, she got ready for the attack.

Ashley saw Spencer change her stance; doing the first thing that came to mind she stood in front of Hayden in a protective manner.

"Spencer calm down!" Ashley could have sworn she saw Spencers normally peaceful blue eyes flash a dangerous bloody red; swallowing hard she braced herself and stood her ground.

Unknown to Ashley the blonde she was protecting, was only making her girlfriend even angrier by smirking, as Ashley put herself in front of her to stop the youngest Carlin in her tracks.

Spencer saw nothing, but red as the love of her life protected her sister.

"Ashley move...now!" Ashley winced as Spencer spoke; venom filled her words and she spoke so calmly it was terrifying.

"No calm do..." Ashley didn't even finish, before Spencer had moved the brunette herself. She had moved Ashley to the side with ease as her uncontrollable anger had given her abnormal strength.

To say Ashley was shocked that Spencer had been even slightly aggressive towards her. When she turned round she saw Spencer do something she didn't think she'd ever see her do.

It was almost like a flash of white light as Spencers hand made contact with Hayden's face the older blondes head whipped to side at the mere force of the slap her hand immediately covered the soon to be bruised cheek.

Hayden took a few moments to recover. She didn't think Spencer; her sweet and innocent baby sister could possess such strength. Recovered, she turned to face Spencer, although now her face no longer showed shock. Instead it was showing another provoking smirk one in which Spencer planned on removing very soon she just need one more final push.

Ashley however still stood, where she landed from being shoved aside early; her eyes were glued to her furious girlfriend she couldn't get her head around how someone so sweet and caring could so easily switch from that, to some jealous beast that she had become just from her hugging her sister.

Hayden continued smirking; her mind was telling her that if she provokes Spencer enough, Ashley will think Spencers a monster. Then leave her, which would the make Ashley available for her to claim as her own. Soon an idea popped into her head this was sure to get a reaction from her sister.

"Spencer I'm going to forget that you just slapped me because feel bad that I saw Ashley naked, before you; her girlfriend. I mean that's got to be tough" Spencer gave another hard blow to the other side of Haydens face with her hand, again the force moved Haydens head at a quick speed.

A smart person would have quit, while they were still standing, but I don't remember saying Hayden was smart.

Nope Hayden wasn't finished yet she simply ignored the pain and the angry looks coming from Ashley. Spencer was only just able to control her anger from her last strike. Hayden continued talking as though she had never been hit for a second time.

"Oh I should give you a heads up though her rack is per…"

'Crack' the sound of Spencer fist as is connected to Haydens left cheek bone was sickening; Hayden didn't even finish her sentence as this final blow from Spencer had knocked her out cold, from the sheer pain of it.

Spencer stood over Hayden's body, panting and shaking with fury; her fists clenched turning her knuckles white, her nails cut into her palm as she held her fists tight. Her mind was deciding whether she should continue her attack or to leave.

Ashley was now standing wide eyed staring down at the seemingly lifeless Hayden. Her hand covered her mouth as she held her breath.

"Spencer?" Slowly Ashley reached out to touch Spencer's shoulder, just as her fingertips made contact, Spencer whipped round making Ashley flinch and back away in fear.

Seeing Ashley's eyes full of fear and sorrow managed to snap Spencer out of her rage, her eyes looked down at her bleeding hands she hung her head in shame.

It wasn't long before Paula and Arthur came up after hearing the commotion coming from upstairs.

As Paula stood in the door frame her eyes surveyed the scene quickly. Seeing Ashley crying silently in the corner; clad I only a towel. Then there was Spencer hugging herself; her hands bleeding and her head low. Finally her eyes found Hayden lying on the floor; no movement being detected.

Arthur moved quickly to his eldest daughter, as Paula went straight to her youngest, pulling her into a protective hug, even though she was confused as to what had happened she did what her heart told her to do; which was to protect her daughter.

Arthur splashed water in Haydens face to bring her round, which it did. Once Hayden moved slightly, Arthur scooped her up in his arms with ease; he being a well built man found it easy, as he manoeuvred his way out of the bathroom, with Hayden in his arms dazed and confused.

Paula continued to comfort her youngest, gently stroking Spencer's hair; seeing Ashley still standing there, she opened her arms so she could comfort the young brunette as well. Ashley walked into Paula's embrace feeling terrible.


	12. From past to present

Trippy Beginning

Chapter 12 – Past to Present

Spencer was sitting on her bed; head in her hands as she sobbed quietly. Ashley was sitting beside Spencer's dresser, leaning against the crème coloured wall. Her eyes switching between Spencer and Paula, who was pacing up and down the bedroom biting her nails a nervous habit she had picked up in college.

Ashley got up off the floor and walked the little distance, to where her tearful girlfriend sat; slowly Ashley sat next to the blonde. Reaching for Spencer's hands she pulled them from her face and on to her lap. Spencer turned her head slightly, so she could see her girlfriend. Her vision was blurry due to the tears, but she could still make out the concern etched on her face.

"I'm so sorry Ashley. I don't know what happened to me, but she was smirking at me and then she was saying all that stuff about you and I just lost it. I truly am so, so sorry". New tears started to pour from sorrowful ocean blue eyes; if you looked hard enough you could see the dark blue cracking as lighter blue seeped through kind of like when lighting streaks through the sky.

Paula watched as Ashley wrapped her daughter up in her arms protecting her from the world; just as she herself had done just moments before, when she found Spencer in a broken state.

"Spencer what happened?" Paula pleaded softly to her daughter. The younger blond picked her head up from Ashley's shoulder, before she explained. Ashley wiped her tear stained face dry, an act that made Spencer to smile affectionately at her.

"I went to the bathroom to see what was taking Ashley so long. I heard two voices in there, so I walked in and Ashley and Hayden were hugging on the floor" Paula looked at Ashley brow raised, but returned her focus back to Spencer as she continued.

"I got really angry. So Ashley stood in front of Hayden protecting her I guess, but Hayden was standing behind her smirking. I just lost control of myself. I told Ashley to move, but she refused. So I moved her myself, which I'm so sorry for." Spencer looked apologetically over to Ashley before going further.

"Then I slapped Hayden, but she just smirked at me again, provoking me. Then she started saying things like she was going to forget that I just hit her, because she felt bad that she had seen my girlfriend naked before me". This made Ashley blush profusely. And still Spencer continued.

"So I hit her again harder than the first time, but she just kept smirking at me. Then she said 'heads up Ashley's' umm you know…" Paula stood there clueless as to what the Spencer was trying to say. Ashley hid her face in the crook of Spencer neck; her cheeks a flaming red.

"Ugh she was being clever about seeing Ashley's boob and she started saying some things, but I didn't let her finish...I just punched her. I'm sorry I didn't think I hit her that hard. I didn't even think. I was just so angry" Spencer looked down ashamed of letting herself lose control like that.

Paula stood quietly registering all the new information into her mind. She was neither angry nor disappointed with her daughter just shocked; shocked that her sweet and innocent baby girl, managed to knock a girl of Hayden's size unconscious. Not that Hayden was large, but compared to Spencer she was big.

"Spencer I'm not mad, I mean she provoked you. Most people would have reacted the same way, but you have to realise that I can't just forget about this" Both Spencer and Ashley looked up shocked then looking at each other confused. Spencer was starting to worry about her punishment.

A few moments later Glen and Arthur came into Spencers room; Glen sat on the computer chair, whilst Arthur stood just inside the door way facing Spencer and Ashley. He was soon joined by his wife who spoke quietly.

"We need to tell them the truth Arthur. I don't think its fair on any of us especially the kids" The aging man nodded solemnly followed by a heavy sigh, which got the attention of the two Carlin children. Ashley was too distracted with playing with her girlfriend's hands to notice.

Arthur stepped forward a little clearing his throat before he spoke.

"Spencer, Glen. Your mother and I have something to tell you." Ashley got up knowing this was going to be a serious family discussion. She excused herself and left for home, but not before giving Spencer a reassuring short, but sweet kiss on the lips.

The Carlin's excluding the now sleeping Hayden, all sat around the dining table. The younger two, sat still preparing themselves for what they were about to hear from their parents.

Arthur leant on the table, cupping his hands together, whilst Paula looked straight at her children. Clearly she was going to be giving the information as Arthur just sat staring at his hands.

"First of all we apologise for not telling you sooner, but we were hoping a conflict like this would never come" Paula sighed, then continued.

"The truth is Hayden is not your sister. In fact she has no blood relation to us what so ever. She was left in my specific care, when her mother dyed just after giving birth to her" Spencer was shocked, but stayed silent unlike Glen.

"Why did her mom leave her in your care?" Arthur began to fidget; he never did like hearing about parts of Paula's past. The eldest blonde nodded, accepting the question.

"Well back in college, I was still trying to find myself and that was when I met Harmony and you know how it is. I thought I was in love we were together for 2yrs, but then she said she cheated on me with some guy called Dakota Harrison, the college pimp. Horrible man, he actually looked very similar to me. Anyway I finished with her, then met this wonderful man" Paula reached out cupping her husbands hands, with her own, receiving a smile.

"So when we finished college me and your father married and got a house together. Then just 6 months after we had Glen, child services came knocking, with the baby in hand saying that Harmony's last words were to give her little girl to me. So she could be loved and cared for when she died" Paula started to cry hard, she still found it difficult talking about Harmony because she still had a place in her heart. Arthur rubbed his wife's shoulders encouraging her to finish.

"So we called her Hayden, that's what H-Harmony said she would call her child if she ever had any back, when we were together". Spencer was slightly tearful more because of her mom's pain than anything.

"So why don't you accept Hayden being a lesbian?" This was something that Spencer had been wondering since she had come out to her mother. Paula looked up now talking directly to her daughter.

"Spence it's not that I don't accept her being gay, it's just that I can't bring myself to accept her at all. I always told my self, when she was younger that I would grow to love her, but the love never came she looks so much like her mother. It's like when I look at Hayden I don't see her I see Harmony and I get the same betrayed feeling I had, when she cheated. You have to understand she's a constant reminder of the girl that broke my heart" Paula looked pleadingly between her two silent children.

Spencer slowly started to shake her head as the information finally settled in her mind.

"Why did you keep her if she caused you such heart ache?" Glen spoke up suddenly startling his sister.

"We kept her because your father loved her like his own and because it was what Harmony wanted I could never deny her anything" Again she began to sob, unknown to the group a deeply, emotionally and almost physically broken Hayden stood In the door frame listening to every word that was spoken. She decided to speak up as anger flowed through her body.

"That's why you never loved me because I look like my real mother and all these years I thought it was because of my sexuality and behaviour. I can't believe how selfish you are" Glen quickly jumped to his mothers defence.

"How can you call her selfish, when you've been trying to steal your sister's girlfriend. Now that is selfish!" Spencer glared at Hayden. Paula just stared at the girl with no emotion apparent.

"Oh no-no lets not forget that she's not my real sister, remember. And Ashley loves me that 's why Spencer attacked me. She's a fucking animal. She couldn't accept that her girlfriend would rather be with me".

Spencer had, had it she leapt from her seat lunging at Hayden. Only Arthur was faster and restrained the furious little blond.

Hayden smirked leaning closer to Spencer's ear, so only she could hear.

"That won't be last time, I see MY Ashley naked Spence. I guarantee it" Spencer squirmed hard trying to release herself from her fathers grip, but failed. Instead she retaliated by loud whispering.

"She's mine you bitch! I swear if you ever go by Ashley again, I'll make sure that next time you don't get up." Spencer was seething. She was even scaring her parents as well as her brother. Hayden was also scared; close to shaking in fact, but refused to show it she. Again did what she always does when she is threatened, she laughed then retreated to her room without another word.


	13. A legend revealed

Trippy Beginning

Chapter 13 – A Legend revealed 

It's been a week since all the drama happened at the Carlin home. Hayden kept the amount of time she spent with the family to a minimum. Unless it was only Arthur in the house as he still treated her like he did, before this whole mess happened. He loved Hayden, blood doesn't matter. He raised her, so he believed he was her father and intended on making Paula see sense and accept her.

Spencer spent most of her free time at Ashley's to avoid any unnecessary meetings with the devil spawn, which was how she now referred to Hayden. She didn't hate the girl because as the days passed she started to feel sympathy for her as she had always had the love of her mother and that was something most young girls crave for. Although her attempts at getting close to Ashley were something she wasn't going to let slip by.

The school days came and went quickly over that week; it was the last hour of school before the weekend, and Ashley was sitting in English with Spencer just in front. They were sending notes back and forth.

Do u want 2 come over 2 tonight? S x

Sure Spence, do u want me 2 bring the movies? A3

Yeah that'd be gr8 ash, now do your work! S x

Ashley laughed as she read the last note from Spencer. She screwed up a piece of paper and through it at the back of Spencer's head. The blonde turned round with a look of disbelief on her face.

Spencer smirked; grabbing her black marker, she lent back in her chair and scribbled on the top corner of Ashley's work. Ashley in mock shock put her hand over her mouth for emphasis. Her paper was blank anyway, like always.

Just as the giggling brunette was about to retaliate, their innocent bit of fun was interrupted by Ice as he tapped Ashley on the shoulder.

"Hey Ash, do you want to hang out this weekend or something?" he whispered keeping a careful eye on the teacher at the front.

"Sorry, but I've already made plans with Spencer" she replied, tuning back round to the front.

Ice slouched in his seat after Ashley's gentle let down. He turned his attention back to his work, trying to think of a way to spend time with Ashley, without having her other half tagging along. It's not that he disliked Spencer, but he just wanted some time with Ashley.

The bell rang signalling the end of school. The two girls packed up their things to leave; once they were both packed and ready they got to Ashleys porche and left, ready to start the weekend.

The sleek and shiny car pulled up outside of the Carlin's house. Ashley got out quickly running around the front of the car to open the door for her girlfriend. Getting out Spencer smiled sweetly, softly kissing Ashley on the cheek as a silent thank you.

The two girls walked hand in hand up the drive. Spencer announced her arrival as she entered the kitchen, fetching bottled water for Ashley and herself.

Just as they were making themselves comfy on the couch, a familiar green eyed blonde, came trotting down the stairs. Hayden sat across from them, on the armchair. Ashley swapped friendly greetings with the older blonde. Much to Spencer's displeasure, Ashley and Hayden started a conversation. Ashley didn't like ignoring Hayden, so she'd deal with Spencer's pissy mood later on.

Spencer tried to interrupt slyly, by stroking the brunette's thigh. She started with big circles just above her knee, but that failed to get the attention she wanted. So instead she slid her hand higher; up to Ashley's inner thigh. Spencer massaged the sensitive area with her fingertips moving in slow tight, circular motions.

Effectively getting the attention she was after. Ashley's breath hitched as her eyes found Spencers smirking face. Her coco eyes turned six shades darker than usually. Taking things slow is extremely hard when your amazingly hot girlfriend is the definition of tease.

The sexual frustration almost got the better of Ashley, till the glint in Spencer's eyes grew. That's when she knew Spencer's game and she wasn't going to lose. Smirking Ashley focused her full attention on to Hayden.

"So Hayden, what's this I hear about you hooking up with one of the Tuckers?" Spencer's jaw hit the floor. Not only had Ashley continued talking to Hayden, but Hayden had also hooked up with a Tucker.

Getting a Tucker to talk to you alone was a great achievement, but hooking up with one of the Tucker girls, well that deserved a medal.

Hayden had a very smug look on her face. She was proud of her achievement.

"Well what can I say, those girls are fine" Ashley laughed shaking her head; she had been the only girl till now to hook up with a Tucker. Although in her case; she had all three Tuckers. Unknown to Spencer, but Ashley was sort of a legend to the fellow lesbians at King High.

Proud glances and smirks were passed back and forth, between Hayden and Ashley. The younger blonde huffed whilst folding her arms, chucking herself back onto the couch.

"What are you to looking so proud of yourselves for, especially you Ashley?" raising her eyebrow. Ashley bit her lip. This was not something she wanted to talk to Spencer about, but then again she didn't have to because Hayden took the honour of letting the little blonde know.

"Well Spencer your girlfriend just happens to be a legend in the gay girl community. Now if I'm right, which I know I am, I'd say that Ash has had all three Tucker's under her belt...Literally." Then she burst out laughing at Spencer's shocked face.

Ashley covered her head with her arms protecting herself, as if on cue Spencer screeched.

"You're the Rockstar?!" Ashley gulped hard before dropping her arms.

"Where did you here that?" Spencer's eyes flashed dangerously. Hayden was still laughing, but only in little titters. She loved this.

"Ha-ha everyone knows that even the straight girls. When Ashley Davies rocks your bed your going to be seeing stars" Hayden's laugh was in full boom. Spencer's face was priceless. She'd already been punished for hitting Hayden, so that won't be happening again.

Grabbing Ashley's hand, Spencer dragged her upstairs away from the waiting ears of Hayden. Once in through the door Spencer pushed Ashley on the bed with enough force to knock her backwards, so she was lying down flat.

In seconds Spencer was straddling Ashley's waist.

"S-Spence I haven't heard anyone say that in ages, I'm different now honestly" Ashley pleaded. Laughing, Spencer stroked Ashley's sides softly, stopping just before she touched her breasts.

The confused brunette hoisted herself up, supporting herself on her elbows. She was looking straight in to Spencer's dark eyes.

"Spencer, how do you know about that, anyway?" Spencer hardly knows anything about the gay and lesbian community in L.A never mind King High.

"Ash, I used to be best friends with the middle Tucker and they always called the person who they gave their virginity to the 'Rockstar', although I did find it strange that they all lost it to the same person and I was speechless, when I found out it was a girl" She smiled sweetly at the girl below.

"So you're not mad" Ashley was curious as to what was going through her unpredictable girlfriends head.

Spencer ran her hands up Ashley's arms to her neck, caressing it affectionately. Ashley shut her eyes, her heart calmly beating as Spencer continued with her gently touch.

"What's there to be mad about? The goddess that all the gay girls worship is mine. So I was thinking that maybe you could take me now" she growled before attacking Ashley with her lips.

Well at least she's not angry or disappointed.


	14. A touch, too soon

Trippy beginning

Chapter 14 – A touch, too soon

Ashley's POV

Oh god Spencer; you know my totally smoking hot girlfriend, well she is straddling me right now. We're on her bed making out. Her hands are everywhere, although her hands are staying in PG-13 areas.

I'm still shocked, because just minutes ago she found out that I'm the so called 'Rockstar' and she's acting as if she's more turned on, than angry. She is so unpredictable, but that's why I love her. Just finding the right time to tell her is proving real difficult.

Her hips started grinding against mine, in a slow, swift motion. She has stopped moving her hands. I can feel her hands shaking, just under my bust. And it's driving me crazy. I don't want to push her into anything she isn't ready for, but I need some sort of contact. Maybe a gentle nudge in the right direction wouldn't be classed as pushing her.

I cover her hands with mine and move them slowly to my breast. Once her hands are in place, my nipples harden immediately. Spencer broke the kiss, pulling back she gasped. She became bolder letting her hands do as they pleased. They cupped and squeezed my breast like dough; I'm not complaining. The look on her face is of total concentration; it's such a turn on seeing her like this.

My breathing picks up as she pinches my harden nubs. I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her back down for a much needed kiss. Tongues duel for dominance. Our kisses become desperate and needy.

I let my hands trail down from her neck to her waist, making their way up her tight fitting polo shirt. I begin to massage her stomach, and then start my ascent up her torso; the closer I get to her ample chest, the harder she gropes my perky breasts; I'm moaning into her mouth.

The kiss slows becoming more sensual. I cup her breast through her bra gently, I'm hesitant; I mean she might not be comfortable enough to be touched just yet. When she doesn't show any signs of stopping, I start to get more into it. I let my hands do their thing; what ever their doing is getting her more excited. How do I know you ask, well her hips are grinding harder and faster against me and her moans are becoming more consistent.

I think this was one of my fantasies; having Spencer dry humping me that is. Her hands are kneading my breasts more vigorously. I am moaning louder than she is, but only Hayden is home, so I see no problems.

I think she's ready for more.

My left hand continues its assault on her perfect round breast, whilst my right goes back down her stomach. I circle her navel once or twice with the pad of my thumb. Going lower, I reach the zipper of Spencer's small skirt. I carefully bring the zip down. I don't think she's noticed, although in all fairness she is preoccupied with my assets.

Sliding my hand slowly and gentle down past the rim of her skirt, even with the zipper down my movements are still restricted. The further I go the hotter it gets, it's like my hand is on fire.

That's when it all stops…the second I cup her mound. She jumps off me; literally. I was having this, odd feeling, of shame or is it guilt. I'm not sure which, maybe both.

Spencer's cheeks are red; the heat was radiating off of us. This time, I think I took it too far, too soon. I should have known she wasn't ready to go that far, but an upside to all of this is that she is going to need to change her panties ha-ha and I thought I was turned on ha-ha. Your right this is no laughing matter.

She's being too quiet, running her hands through her hair.

"Spencer I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you, are you ok?" I plead. She takes a few breaths, regaining her composure.

"I'm fine Ash, and you didn't push me. It's just a touch too soon." I lowered my head, suddenly finding my hands very interesting. I could feel her getting closer. She knelt down in front of me, lifting my head with her hand gently.

Cupping my face, Spencer kissed my nose sweetly.

"It was good though, I liked having you touch me" aw she's trying to make me feel better. That's when my smart ass mouth starts up.

"I could tell. You best go change your panties babe, because it can real uncomfortable" I think I snorted when I laughed, but I can't be sure ha-ha. Spencer's face was priceless. She has invented I new type of red.

"Ashley Davies! You're such a jerk and not to mention a perv!" She says whilst swatting me in the arm. I feign shock.

"I am no perv, I was giving you a well intentioned tip" I added with a wink.

I left her on the bed. Again she was bright red; it's too easy making my baby blush.

So I leave for my house. As Spencer's not the only one who is in need of fresh underwear. That episode upstairs was the furthest we've ever gone. She can be such a tease, but she knows I love ever moment of it.


	15. Summer plans

Trippy Beginning

Chapter 15 – Summer plans

2 Months later

Paula was sitting in the lounge in front of the TV waiting for the football to start. She had everything she needed for the game. She had a 6 pack of her favourite imported beer; Corona with lime. And what match would be complete without her lucky Dallas Cowboys jersey. She was set.

2 minutes before the coin toss. Hayden came down the stairs. She jumped on to the seat next to the older blond. Paula's head turned slowly away from the screen, to face Hayden. Her eyes went wide when she saw what she was wearing. She was suited in a New England, Patriots jersey.

"What's that?" she squealed pointing at Hayden's shirt.

"I could ask you the same question" Hayden replied, with a chuckle. Paula smiled.

The two women had been getting on a bit better these past months. The older blonde was slowly getting over her past and was being more focused on her new relationship with her…well daughter.

"So you're a Patriots fan" Paula asked as she offered Hayden a Corona.

"Yep through and through, I didn't know you followed football?" The younger blond inquired. Paula blushed; this was one of her secrets. She loved to sit and watch the Dallas Cowboys while she drank an ice cold beer.

"It's just something me and your mom bonded over, I just never gave it up." Hayden smiled glad that Paula was finally able to talk about her mother without looking pained.

The two blonds sat and watched to game together, each cheering and gloating, when their team scored a touchdown. They laughed with each other through out. Arthur watched happily from the kitchen.

The Carlin house had been so much more peaceful with Paula and Hayden getting along. Spencer was happy with Ashley. And Glen, well Glen was being Glen, hitting on every non-family related female that walked the streets. He had thankfully given up his gangster attire. His relationships never lasted all that long.

And Arthur, he was just happy that his family is becoming whole again.

Spencer had been spending every minute of her free time with Ashley. The two girls had grown considerably closer, since there almost first time together. The young blonde had been careful not to tease her girlfriend during their more heated make-outs. Although the same could not be said for Ashley, who took every chance she got to tease the blonde, so much so, Spencer had to go panty shopping the following week.

The summer was approaching. Everyone was planning on ways to escape for the summer. Most were just going to party, some going to camp and the rest were going on holiday. Ashley was in the selected few that were going away. She had yet to tell Spencer, which was something she was working on.

Her mother had bought a villa in France. And insisted that Ashley stay there during the summer, whilst the house is being re-decorated.

The Davies mansion was quiet as usual. Spencer had gone home around nine o'clock, due to her no sleepover on school nights, rule. Ashley strolled through the empty halls of her home, wondering what to do.

Just as she opened the refrigerator door, her mother came stumbling in.

"Good party?" Ashley asked as she watched her mother slump on to one of the kitchen stools. The dark haired women, smiled goofily up at her only daughter

"Hey sweetie…Good party, lots of lovely young ladies. You should have come." Ashley shook her head as she opened up fresh bottled water to her mother.

"I'm with Spencer. She's all I need and I can't believe your making me leave her for the whole summer". The older women sighed, resting her head against the palms of her hand.

"Ash…sweetie, if it's going to hurt you that much to be separated from that lovely girl…then just…take her with you, but make sure her parents are ok with it". The moment those words left her mouth, Ashley had jumped across the table, bringing the semi-drunk women to the floor, in a tight hug.

"Thank you." Ashley repeated over and over, till her mother pushed her off.

The young brunette scrabbled to her feet, at neck breaking speed. She ran along the hall, up the stairs and into her room. Once in the confines of her room, she began to do her happy dance on her bed. She soon tired herself out and fell to sleep where she landed, which was on the fluffy white rug beside her bed.

Tomorrow her summer fate would be sealed and it all rested on the Carlin elders.


	16. I touch myself

Trippy Beginning 

Chapter 16 - I touch myself

_I love myself; I want you to love me  
When I feel down; I want you above me  
I search myself; I want you to find me  
I forget myself; I want you to remind me_

I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no

You're the one who makes me come runnin'  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughin'  
I want to make you mine

Behind closed doors, Ashley Davies was listening to Blondie's 'I Touch Myself'. She danced and sang along, never once did she miss a beat.

_I close my eyes and see you before me  
Think I would die if you were to ignore me  
A fool could see just how much I adore you  
I'd get down on my knees; I'd do anything for you_

I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
ahh ohh I don't want anybody else  
oh no oh on oh no yeah

Spencer, after a long Carlin family day out, walked up the stairs heading towards Ashley's room. Good thing Ashley's mother was home to let her in, as Ashley's music was so loud; you could actually feel the beat vibrate through the floor boards.

As Spencer approached the slightly open door, the chorus started up again. Sliding into the room un-noticed, the blonde watched as Ashley made up her own little dance routine.

_I love myself; I want you to love me  
When I feel down; I want you above me  
I search myself; I want you to find me  
I forget myself; I want you to remind me_

Ashley was oblivious to her increasingly horny audience. So she continued through the chorus.

"_I don't want anybody else. When I think about you I touch myself, ahh ohh I don't want anybody else, oh no oh no oh no" _The brunette's hand swept from the top of her chest all the way between the valley of her thighs, as she did this, she bit her lip.

_I want you  
I don't want anybody else  
and when I think about you; I touch myself  
ooh ooOoh ooOoh aaaaahhhh_

I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself

I touch myself  
I touch myself  
I touch myself  
I touch myself  
I touch myself  
I touch myself

I honestly do  
I touch myself  
I touch myself

The song came to a close. And Spencer couldn't contain her self any longer, she dove for Ashley. Kissing her hard and fast, So much Ashley lost her balance, landing the two of them on Ashley plush bed.

Ashley opened her eyes. Although she knew it was Spencer as her kiss was unique, she was still shocked and maybe even slightly embarrassed. Breaking the kiss as she pulled back, holding off another attack from Spencer, by holding Spencer back with her hands.

Continuing to push forward Spencer was getting closer to her target; Ashley's lips.

"Spencer what…" The young blonde had a sudden burst of strength and managed to re-attach her plump lips to the brunettes.

Moaning mixed into the silence of the room. Spencer let up, pulling back for a breathier.

"Sorry" she mumbled shyly as she back up off of Ashley. The heavy breathing faded.

"What was that Spencer?" Ashley inquired.

"I…I don't know, I just saw you dancing like…well like you were and I just got all hot. I'm sorry I couldn't resist, I don't think I even tried to either" the blushing blonde looked away shyly. So she didn't see Ashley smirking beside her.

Ashley's thoughts

Ha I knew it, she so wants me. I mean you heard her yourself didn't you. The Spencer Carlin said she couldn't resist. I think she's finally coming out of her shell. God Spencer Carlin what are you doing to me, I'm smiling like a loon. Maybe this is what being in love feels like. I sure hope so because I've never felt better than when I do when I'm with my beautiful blonde.


	17. Perfect never sticks

Trippy Beginning

Chapter 17 – Perfect never sticks

Every thing has been going perfect lately. Hayden and my mom have been busy bonding with each other. It seems that my mom has found, her best friend again, but in the form of her daughter.

My dad's been promoted, which he is extremely happy about. Apparently he has wanted this new position for a long time. And Glen…Glen has a girlfriend called Liberty, but we just call her Libby for short. She's great. She has kept Glen happy and out of mine and Ashley's private time. And she's lasted longer than a week.

Oh your probably wondering what happened after I practically came on to Ash, well there was light touches and heavy kisses, but we didn't go all the way. It's not that I don't want to. It's just I have no clue how I'm meant to…you know.

It scares me. I mean Ashley is so experienced with girls, I don't mean she's a slut or anything. It's just that she has had girlfriends and well I have only had Ashley and two other guys. That's it. It's kind of pathetic huh?

I'm thinking of asking my dad, if Ashley can come on our yearly camping trip. I don't want to be without my baby for one whole week. I know what you're thinking 'it's only a week' or 'girl, get a grip', but I could develop withdrawal symptoms or something similar. Wow did that sound needy to you? It did to me.

And another plus of taking Ashley camping is that it will be only the two of us. No friend's to interrupt. Especially no Ice. He keeps trying to whisk Ashley away on little day trips. I don't know if he does it on purpose, but he always picks the days when I'm busy and can't join. In fact I know he knows I'm busy on said days, as he always asks me what I have planned during the week.

I don't mind Ashley having friends and spending time with them, but I do not appreciate having our plans cancelled, because Ice got back stage passes to some concert.

Oh and Ashley isn't the only one with a new friend. The new girl in school has taken quite a shine to me. Sara Bella Stag looks strangely similar to Hayden Panettiere except for the height Sara Bella stands around 5,7. I certainly do not mind her attention, not one bit. I mean I have the hottest girl after Ashley of course, wanting me.

I know I said things were going perfect of late. And you may think of these friends as an obstacle in our perfect relationship, but we need people to talk other than just each other.

Sara Bella and I formed a fast friendship. And although Ash keeps a close eye on her, because she thinks Sara Bella is trying to woo me ha-ha. The way Ash feels about Sara Bella, is the same way I feel about Ice. Except Sara is way hotter, than Ice Peaches.

Maybe I should ask Sara Bella to come camping, but then I couldn't bring Ashley and that would cause quite an upset if I didn't take Ash. Only when I'm with Sara Bella I don't constantly think of Ashley.

Oh and have I mentioned Hayden tried it on with Sara Bella ha-ha. For the record she got nowhere. So I think I'll start with this episode of the day…

Sara Bella gave me a ride home from school. And yes Ashley did offer, but I had already agreed to go with Sara Bella. So I couldn't really back out and it makes sense as she lives opposite me.

Anyway I invited her inside. Hayden was home already as always; honestly I do not have a clue how she gets home so fast it's so annoying. Sorry I rambled then. Where was I…oh yeah? I invited Sara inside and H was just coming down the stairs.

You could see Hayden's eyes immediately focus in Sara. Hayden sauntered down the remaining stairs and approached Sara, in what she must have thought was a sexy walk; it wasn't I assure you.

Sara turned to me, with her brows raised and a slight smirk playing on her plump lips.

"Hell-lo hot stuff. I'm Hayden, I'm an upgrade from Spencer here" ugh this is why I don't bring friends over. Luckily Sara wasn't impressed. At least she isn't pursuing my girlfriend anymore, that's an upside.

"Upgrades are over rated, I'm more into the originals and the names Sara Bella" she pointed out plainly, her face showing she was nothing except bored with this encounter. Hayden didn't back down. No surprise there.

"I don't know why you're bothering with Spencer, when I'm way more experienced" she winked.

"Hayden I'm standing right here" I deadpanned. Sara looked over to me then back at Hayden.

"Actually I find Spencer being the only Carlin worth my attention, along with your darling parents of course". Ok sting much ha-ha.

When I broke eye contact with Sara, I looked over to Hayden and I must say I haven't seen Hayden this shocked since I kissed Ashley in front of her. You must remember that…you know when Hayden was trying to get with 'my' girl.

Anyways after the shock wore off Hayden spoke again, but less intrigued

"Ashley won't like that, will she Spence?" she walked off laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Sara". I walked towards the stairs

We went to my room and listened to music and had a laugh. My thoughts went back to what Hayden said and she's right. Ashley doesn't like Sara being around me at all. I know it pisses her off that I spend some much time with Sara, but to be fair Ash spends quite a bit of time with Ice. And I certainly don't like that. I need to be entertained while she's hanging out with her new best buddy.

I was thinking of inviting Ashley over, but I know she would just be awkward and probably rude towards Sara. So that's a no go today. I was seating on the edge of my bed, whilst Sara danced around my room pretending she had a partner. It's an entertaining sight, I can tell you that much.

Well I hate to dance, but I felt bad letting her dance to this song all by her self.

Collide by Howie Day is not a song to be danced to alone. So yep you guessed it I got and danced with her.

Sara wrapped her arms around my waist, while I wrapped by arms around her neck.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

When I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

We were both smiling and it actually felt like we were looking into each other souls. I have never felt this with anyone, but Ashley. I just wish Ashley were here to dance with me instead, don't get me wrong I'm grateful for Sara's company, but Ashley's my world.

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide  
Don't stop here I've lost my place I'm close behind

It's strange, but I just get the urge to lay my head on her shoulder, which is exactly what I do. Once comfortable we swayed to the music.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find…  


The song was just about to finish when none other than Ashley walks in. I didn't even see her, but I defiantly heard her.

"Spencer!" her voice was raised, but defiantly not as loud as I know she can shout. Either way it made me jump at least 3 feet in the air. I spun around pulling away from Sara, who was standing awkwardly looking at anything other than Ashley or me for that matter.

Things did not look good. I defiantly jinxed us, by saying everything was perfect the main word now being was. That's the thing about something being perfect. It doesn't stay perfect for long.


	18. Jumping the gun

Trippy Beginning

Chapter 18 – Jumping the gun

Ashley stood stone still in the door frame of Spencer's room. Staring shocked at first, but it turned to anger in a matter of seconds. You can't really blame her. I mean what would you think if you saw your, strictly non dancing girlfriend slow dancing quite cosily with one of her gorgeous friends?

"Spencer? What the hell is going on" Ashley face was showing her upset, but her voice displayed her hurt. The small brunette hugged herself, although getting little comfort from it.

What's a girl to do when the only person who can comfort her is the one causing the pain? Ashley waited impatiently for her reply. Her misty eyes focused mainly on Spencer and only a few times did she look at Sara.

Spencer looked down at her shaking fingers.

"We were just dancing" she replied in a mere whisper. Her guilty stand and eyes did nothing to ease Ashley's uncertaintancy.

Spencer looks up from the almond carpet to see her girlfriend staring down at her. Sparks fly like they do every time their eyes meet, but these sparks burnt. The tension in the room was quickly becoming unbearable for Sara.

"Look Ashley..." Sara started to say only to be interrupted.

"Don't talk to me!" Ashley hissed, her eyes displaying her hatred.

Sara looked down at Spencer, seeing her looking at the floor. Realising that the couple had some serious talking to do, she mumbled an apology to Spencer and left the dead silent room at her quickest pace.

Ashley didn't care for Sara's departure, all she cared about was the answer to the question in her head. Slowly Ashley approached Spencer's cowering form.

"Spencer I will ask this only once…Do you have feelings towards Sara Bella, other than friendly?" Ashley was looking the blonde square in the face, which made it impossible for Spencer to lie. The heat from the brunette's gaze easily retracted the truth from the younger girl.

"Ashley I love her as…" Ashley interrupted as her tears threatened to fall down her fallen face.

"Then I hope your happy together" she quickly stated, before she bolted.

Spencer didn't even have time to finish. She chased after Ashley, only missing her by seconds. Ashley had already sped away in her car.

Flipping out her phone, she ran back to the house and back to her room. Spencer dialled Ashley's number. Just as she expected the call was sent straight to voicemail.

"Fuck!" she screamed into her pillow as she cried harder than ever before.

The hours passed by slowly almost as if they were trying to torture her. The only thoughts running through her mind were 'how could I have been so stupid' and 'I have to talk to Ashley'.

If only she knew where she was? Ice Peaches was her best shot, but she didn't want him to know about the possibly break up. 'Ashley never actually said that our relationship was over' Spencer thought as she cuddled her pillow even closer.

Ashley on the other hand was already sitting on Ice's beanie chair, while he changed from his work clothes.

"I can't believe she would do this to me. I mean we were perfect together, weren't we? Then that Sara Bella comes along and Spencer falls in love with her". Ashley's hands moved around wildly, while she spoke.

Ice shook his head subtly, now was not the time to be seen by the feisty brunette doing such actions.

"Ashley did Spencer tell you that she was in love with Sara? Because I think you may have jumped the gun, just a little bit" he spoke softly, hoping not to upset the already livid girl.

Perfectly waxed eyebrows creased together in deep thought. 'Damn it, I should have let her finish, but I didn't want her to see me cry' Ashley continued to think hard. While Ice looked the girl he was glad to call his best friend up and down. Come to think about it, why is he helping Ashley with her relationship with Spencer, when now is the best time to scoop her in his arms and be the knight in shining armour?

We all should know the answer to that. When your friend is broken, you try and help fix them. Even if, it means letting go of what you want. Everyone has to be selfless at one point in their lives. Well this was Ice's time to show his helpful, understanding side. And even if it didn't work out with Spencer, Ashley would always know that he had her happiness at heart.

Ice walked over and sat down next to the dejected Ashley. He placed a firm hand on her back and began gently rubbing of circling motion.

"Ash, just go talk to her" Ashley thought for a second before replying.

"What if she turns me away? What if she realises she'd rather be with that Sara Bella bitch?" Ice sighed heavily.

"Hun she'd be mad to turn you away and Sara has nothing on you, believe me you are one of a kind" he smiled sweetly, which made Ashley smile also. The brunette leaned over, placing a delicate kiss on Ice's now pink cheek.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, thanks" with that said Ashley left for Spencer's house.

Meanwhile Spencer lay on her bed, she was still curled up, hugging the tear stained pillow in her arms. Spencer had been asleep for only 2 hours, when she felt the bed dip and a soft hand stroking her cheek. Turning over she was met with the warm, whiskey eyes she fell in love with.

"Hey" the blonde's voice was low and sleepy. Ashley smiled gently down at Spencer's innocent, childlike face.

"Hey. Look Spence I'm sorry for..." Spencer cut Ashley off quickly.

"No Ash. I'm the one who is sorry. I should have never let you think that I'd love anyone other than you in that way. And what I was trying to say before was that I do love Sara, but I'm not in love with her. She's my friend nothing more. You are the only one who has my heart Ashley".

Ashley now had tears in her eyes. Although this time she wasn't going to run from Spencer. The tearful brunette was speechless. Spencer had finally confessed her love and that was all Ashley needed to be reassured, that she was what the blonde wanted.

"Thank you Spence, I really needed to hear you say that. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so quick to leave you, I should have stayed and fought for you or at least let you explain. It's just seeing how close you were, made me feel like I was losing you. And I know that's partly my fault because of all the time I've been spending with Ice, but that's going to change. It's going to be me and you again ok?" Ashley barely took breaths during her speech; she just needed to explain herself.

"Ok, that's all I've ever wanted Ashley. I love you so much Ash" Spencer said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you too Spencer, more than you could ever imagine" Ashley replied, leaning in she placed a soft kiss on her girlfriends nose.


	19. Show me love

Trippy Beginning

Chapter 19 – Show me love

Ashley stared directly into Spencer's eyes searching for the truth in her words. Finding hints of sincerity, she felt that she needed more reassurance.

"Show me" She whispered softly. Spencer shifted a little.

"What?" It's not that she didn't know what Ashley was asking her to do, but it just hadn't sunk in. The blonde was petrified of not being able to please Ashley. Everyone wants to please their respective partners. Don't they?

"Show me you love me, Spencer" The small brunette knew it was the right time for them to commit fully into this relationship. Spencer had been getting quite touchy feely during their make-outs. It was like she had to touch Ashley to breath. They had a lot of sexual tension that needed to be released.

Taking steady breaths as she approached Ashley, Spencer wiped her clammy hands on her shirt, before cupping Ashley sun kissed cheeks. Leaning in, her lips met those belonging to the brunette. Plump lips melded together perfectly.

The two girls lowered themselves down onto the plush rug that lay over Spencer's almond coloured carpet. They lay on their sides, facing each other. The kiss had been broken on the way down, but their eyes filled the lost connection.

Spencer began to stroke Ashley's leg. She was trying to ease herself into what they were about to do. They had waited so long for this moment. Even though it took a bump in the road to bring them to this point, it still felt right.

Blue bore into brown, as the connection grew ever stronger. Ashley moved closer into Spencer, whilst Spencer ran her hand over Ashley's light pink cheeks. Slowly Ashley pulled Spencer even closer as she placed a delicate kiss on her girlfriend's swollen lips.

Spencer decided to move this along a bit. Her tongue parted Ashley's pink lips. The brunette welcomed the more heated kiss eagerly. Soft tan hands ran through, silky blonde hair. Spencer in turn placed her hand on the back of Ashley's neck holding her in place. Neither wanted this kiss to end anytime soon.

Eventually Spencer pulled back from the heavy kiss, but only for a second so she could remove her light red tank top. To Ashley's surprise and pleasure, Spencer was not wearing a bra. She didn't dwell on the thought for too long though.

A quiet moan erupting from Ashley's throat came out in a low growl, as she eyed her girlfriend hungrily; imprinting a picture in her mind. She paid attention to Spencer's pink areoles.

The youngest Carlin grinned. Her eyes met Ashley, telling her to come closer. And that is exactly what she did. Ashley leant in to Spencer; rolling her over onto her back. The fluffy strands from the rug tickled the sensitive skin on the blondes back. Ashley navigated her leg over Spencer's slim waist.

Spencer's breathing was heavy as Ashley settled on her stomach.

Resting her hands on Spencer's toned stomach; Ashley took her time taking in the blonde's natural beauty. Her mouth was watering just from the sight of her girlfriend's chest.

Spencer was moments away from insisting Ashley do something, when the feisty brunette leant down quickly. She enveloped Spencer's soft left nipple, into her warm awaiting mouth. She gently flicked her fast tongue over the rising nub. Spencer wriggled beneath her, which was a thing Ashley doubted she would ever tire of.

She happily suckled at Spencer's breast, which cause the nub to immediately stiffen at the pleasurable feeling. The blonde was definitely enjoying Ashley's ministrations, her moans became more frequent the harder Ashley sucked or licked.

"I'm ready Ash" husked Spencer. Ashley was half way into paying attention to the right nipple, when Spencer implied that she wanted more. Her head whipped up to meet her venerable gaze. The once sky blue eyes were darker, which made it seem like the blue within was swirling.

Ashley watched Spencer as she spoke.

"Are you sure? I mean do you think we should right here…on the floor?" it all came out in one breath. The nervousness was catching up.

The panting blonde didn't reply. Instead she pulled Ashley into a long awaited kiss. Spencer bit lightly at Ashley's bottom lip, causing all reason to seep from the brunette's mind.

The brown eyed girl quickly pulled down hers and Spencer's lower garments. Spencer was more than ready from what Ashley could see. She could smell Spencer's arousal the second she was rid of her panties.

Ashley again looked over Spencer's gorgeous naked figure; Ashley dipped a single finger into the moaning girl, who moved beneath her. She let Spencer adjust to the intrusion before moving her finger in and out.

As Spencer relaxed, Ashley managed to slip a second finger inside. Gradually she began to thrust deeper. She then began to make a 'come hither' motion to stimulate Spencer's special place. Not knowing its exact whereabouts Ashley had to make random guesses.

Her finger's made contact once or twice before she was certain of its place. Continuing the movements inside the blonde, Ashley began to circle her thumb around Spencer's clit. Making sure she didn't touch it.

They found a steady rhythm. Spencer's hips moved perfectly with Ashley's thrusts. Spencer's breathing became more erratic, when Ashley started to move down her flat stomach, leaving sweet kisses as she went.

Soon Ashley was face to face with Spencer's perfectly smooth shaved mound. She parted the blonde's slick folds with her fingers, before she dipped her head down to taste the forbidden fruit that was Spencer Carlin.

She licked around Spencer's clit, again being careful not to touch it. Spencer gasped as she felt Ashley's sweet tongue lapping at her hot centre, while she kept her rhythmic pressure, pumping her pointer and middle finger in and out.

Then something amazing happened that took Ashley by complete surprise. Spencer had pulled her up into a searing kiss, as she let her own hand slip down between their bodies. As soon as her hand met its destination, Ashley half screamed, her voice was too tired to be too loud. Spencer had entered her quickly, with two fingers straight away. It was a mix of pleasure and pain, but mostly pleasure.

Each thrust was mirrored by the other, like they were one. Ashley felt a sudden restriction on her fingers movements. Spencer's walls were tightening, as was Ashley's. It wasn't long before Spencer released an all mighty scream, containing Ashley's name.

After temporally stopping, Spencer slowly continued fingering Ashley. Her mind was still fuzzy from her orgasm she had only a few seconds before, but she didn't let it stop her from finishing Ashley off.

She soon felt Ashley's walls clamp down hard around her fingers. Ashley in turn shook as a Spencer's name repeatedly fell from her mouth. A flush of pride washed over Spencer. She had made the Ashley Davies cum!

Sweet and sincere I love you's were whispered before both their worlds went black.


	20. Two's company, Four's a crowd

Trippy Beginning

Chapter 20 – Two's company, Four's a crowd (Part 1)

Ashley's POV

Ok so it's been a week and three days since that heavenly night. I know it may have seemed like I pushed Spencer into having sex, but I just had this feeling that we were both ready to fully commit to our relationship. And as it turns out, Spencer only held back because she didn't think she could please me. How daft is that. I mean Spencer can please me just by kissing or even looking at me.

Well anyway since that night we have been not been able to keep our hands off each other; most of the time its Spencer who will seduce me and half the time we have company when she gets horny. The sex beast in Spencer Carlin has been awakened. Don't think I'm complaining because that is far from it, believe me.

Oh your probably wondering what happened with all that bother about Sara Bella and Ice. You'll be happy to know me and Spencer found a simple solution to it all. Instead of it just being me and Ice, Spencer and Sara; it's now me, Spencer, Ice and Sara. We do everything together now.

I'll admit I'm not happy about Spencer's and Sara's relationship, but there is nothing I can do. And I think it's safe to say that Spencer is defiantly not a fan of mine and Ice's friendship. Although this cleverly devised plan suits the both of us equally.

It means we can both be with our best friends, but also know what we're each doing with said friends. Now I'm not even sure Sara Bella is even interested in girls, but its better safe than sorry, right? Well I think it is.

So we figured; if we're all together then we can't get jealous can we. We've been doing this group thing for like four days now and it seems to be working out just fine. It was working so fine in fact we thought Ice and Sara Bella could work nicely as a couple. Granted I just want to keep Sara preoccupied with someone other than my girlfriend.

They could work as a couple I mean there both gorgeous and…ummm…ok that's all I have, but give me some time I'll have more when the evenings over. Right now, I have to figure out what I'm going to wear to this double date thing me and Spence set up.

I don't want to be over dressed and I most certainly do not want to be under dressed. I need to be perfect. Something Spencer will love me in and something that shows I'm not to be messed with. God do they even make clothes that say all that…

After only forty-seven minutes of searching. I have found the perfect outfit; tight black leather skirt and a blood red, form fitting shirt. And to finish off my outfit I have on my black, knee high leather boots. Oh and my hair is down; must never forget the hair. Looking in the mirror…I'd so do me right now. Let's hope Spencer thinks the same.

Ok is time to go fetch my girl. Big smiles people the night is young and the young-urns are hot!

8:17pm

Spencer's POV

What on earth is taking Ashley so damn long? I've been ready for 20minutes already. If she thinks she's getting lucky tonight, she can think again. Honestly she lives like 10 minutes away. Is she pushing her flaming car?

Well there goes the door bell. For her own sake it better be Ashley and she better have a good excuse. I'm normally quite a patient person, so I don't know why this is getting me so riled up. Opening the door with a huff, I'm met by the most stunning creature that ever graced the earth and yes that creature is Ashley and yes I am still mad at her tardiness.

Soft lips attach to mine, before I can even utter a word. "I'm so, so sorry Spence. The traffic was mad on the way here. Some accident 5 blocks down has stopped traffic." Ugh damn it; I'll have to let her off. I was looking forward to making her beg...oh well.

I give her a sweet smile as I link my arm with hers. And just as I expected I get a loving kiss in return. Ashley then leads me out to her car...

The date begins...

So there they were. All four friends sat at a table in the back of the restaurant. Ashley sat by Spencer, with Sara and Ice opposite. Spencer and Sara sat directly in front of each other. They were silently having a conversation. Their giggles began to catch the attention of Ashley who was listening to Ice talk about his football team.

Spencer gently placed her hand on Ashley's thigh and began to make slow circles with her palm. Ashley's smile grew from that simple act and all worry flew from her mind. Not long after the waiter came over. They ordered pretty much the same; green salads and marinated chicken breast.

While Ice and Ashley were busy conversing, Spencer excused her self from the table. She left in the direction of the toilets; she was soon followed by Sara. Ashley had stopped paying attention to her friend when Sara followed Spencer into the toilets. She begins to get curious of the pair, especially because of the silent glances they were giving each other at the table, were not helping her train of thoughts.

Whilst Ashley is slightly preoccupied with her thoughts, Ice takes this as his chance to get closer to Ashley. And before Ashley could protest Ice was sitting in Spencer's now vacant seat. He got closer, which started to make Ashley feel uncomfortable.

"Ash you look really hot tonight". It was safe to say Ashley was beyond confused; one minute Ice is convincing her to go get her girl then the next he is hitting on her, whilst their on a double date with her girlfriend and her girlfriends best friend. 'The boys lost his mind', was all Ashley could think.

Ashley put his sweet words at the back on her head; she was more focused on the restroom door where Spencer and Sara had jointly disappeared through...

Restroom...

Spencer straightened out her clothes before opening the cubicle door. Stepping out, she was meet by Sara Bella; sitting on the counter beside the chrome sink. Spencer jumped and gasped from the unexpected company.Tapping her chest where her heart lay, with the palm of her hand.

"Good god Sara, you scared the life out of me". Sara apologized quietly before she looked down at her hands. Almost immediately the blonde knew something was up; she could read Sara like a book.

Walking over to the sink to wash her hands, not once did Spencer's eyes leave the girl before her. Throwing away the paper towel she had just used to dry her hands, she put her arm around Sara's slumped shoulders; offering some comfort. Sara smiled; happy with the embrace.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours Sweetie?" Spencer asked in an almost sickly sweet voice. Sara sniffled a little bit before she lifted her head, so her eyes were level with her best friend's.

"I don't know Spence" she sighed "I'm just confused...I mean I love guys, because as you know I'm guy crazy, but I think I love you more...I'm so, so Sorry Spencer. I don't know what's going on with me" Sara's eyes drifted around the room; anywhere that wasn't where Spencer was anyway.

Spencer let out a heavy sigh. Things had just got complicated for her and their friendship. She had already figured that Sara had more than friendly feelings towards her, but she was her best friend and she had hoped those feelings would pass over time... well evidently not.

Now here was the difficult part. How was she supposed to tell her best friend, that she did not love her as anything, but a friend, without hurting or embarrassing her? Pulling all her thoughts together Spencer came up with one reply.

"I'm in love with Ashley". Feeling a slight pang in her heart because of the lost and hurt look on Sara's face, Spencer looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry Sara". Shaking her head the girl replied

"No, no I'm the one who's sorry Spence...I know your with Ashley, but I just had to tell you. It was stressing me out...can we still be friends?" Sara looked up at Spencer with great hope in her eyes.

The blonde chuckled softly, before pulling Sara into a tight embrace. "Of course we can still be friends. You are my best-y after all". Sara too laughed along.

The two blonde's pulled apart laughing. They both padded themselves down and fixed their make-up, before heading back out to the table.


	21. Two's company, Four's a crowd part2

Trippy Beginning

Chapter 21 – Two's Company, Four's a Crowd (part 2)

Spencer and Sara exited the restaurants toilets; arms linked together in a friendly manner. They approached the table; giggling as they whispered to each other.

Unaware of the on-coming duo, Ice continued to try his best at giving Ashley all the compliments he could think of. His arm held tightly to the back of Ashley's chair, while his other hand lay awkwardly on her thigh. His closeness and forwardness, was making Ashley quite uncomfortable. And the fact that he was either choosing to ignore her discomfort or was simply oblivious to it, which annoyed Ashley to an uncharted level.

"I hope we aren't interrupting?" The cold tone coming from Spencer's voice caused Ashley to jump. Sara glared at the offending hand that was still on her best friend's girlfriend's thigh. The heat on said hand was intensified when Spencer also noticed its placement. In a quick swift motion Ashley roughly removed the offending hand.

Ashley shakes her head at Spencer. Spencer tightened her hold on Sara's arm, silently telling her that she was un-happy with this situation.

"Well don't mind us. As Ice has taking Spence's seat, she can sit next to me" Sara smiled sweetly at Spencer, who returned it just as sweetly. Sara pulled her arm from Spencer's hold, so she could take her hand instead.

Spencer was guided to Ice's previous seat by Sara. Ashley's eyes narrowed, she defiantly did not approve of someone other than herself holding Spencer's hand. After about 3 seconds past, Ashley decided that this new seating arrangement was not working out.

"Ice go back to your seat, so Spencer can sit back in hers please" Ashley's words were as nice as she could get them at that moment in time.

"But Ash she's sitting by Sara now" Ice pouted, he was reluctant to move from Ashley's side. By this time Ashley had, had quite enough. One way or the other Spencer was going to be by her side within seconds.

"Move Now!" Ice had no room to protest, at Ashley's firm command. Sulkily Ice stood from Spencer's seat and moved round to stand by his own.

"Spence will you come sit with me again please?" Her words softened when it came to talking to Spencer.

"Of course I will sweetie" with a bright smile Spencer stood from Ice's seat and walked quickly back to her own. The second Spencer sat down Ashley gave her a kiss on the cheek and placed her hand gently on Spencer's knee; giving it loving brushes with her thumb.

Those small actions made the blonde blush. Sara looked on, she managed to push her feeling for her friend down, she was happy knowing Spencer was happy. Ice on the other hand was now regretting pushing his feelings aside earlier. He hid his anger well behind a tight smile.

~*~

At the end of the evening they all parted ways. Ice drove himself home. He had been quiet for most of the night, so they had just let him go without asking any questions.

Ashley had offered to take Sara home; hoping Spencer would forget about Ice's wondering hands. She opened up the passenger side door for Spencer, before quickly opening up the back door for Sara. The nicer she was Sara meant that Spencer was more likely going to be in a better mood with her right?

Well lets hope so.


	22. Locked Out

Trippy Beginning 

Chapter 22 – Locked out

After Ashley had dropped Sara off at her house, she and Spencer were making there way over to Ashley's in complete silence. The only sounds being the soft purr of the engine and Brittany Spears's 'Womaniser' playing on low.

Ashley was hoping that it was only because her girlfriend had nothing to say, but the chances of the blonde having nothing to say were slim to none. Spencer would always fill in the silence. And Ashley knew for definite that Spencer was only being nice before because Sara was there and now the pestering girl was gone...

"Uh Spence are you coming in?" Ashley asked as she was getting out of the car, Spencer hadn't even unplugged her seat belt and Ashley had been parked for nearly 4 minutes. After a moment of thinking Spencer thumbed the button that released the buckle and got out of the car; slamming the door to show her mood.

Normally Ashley would have complained about Spencer being rough with her baby, but she was guaranteed an even deathlier look than the previous one she had when Spencer unplugged her seatbelt. She would just have to suck it up and get over the car abuse.

Just as Ashley was going to follow Spencer into the house, she looked up to the door being shut in her face. Rolling her eyes she went to open the door, but soon realised it was locked.

'This is so wrong; she's locked me out of my own house?' Ashley thought to herself.

"Hey Spencer, can I...um can I come in please? It's kinda cold out here" Ashley shouted through the door as she knocked lightly. Thankfully she had no neighbours, because this would have been embarrassing to be locked out of her house by her girlfriend and to now be asking to be let inside.

Twenty minutes later Ashley had, had enough and began walking round the back of the house. Spencer must have forgotten to lock the pool house door, because that was the only open door. Trying to be as quiet as possible Ashley walked to the guest room at the end of the hall; three rooms down from her own bedroom, where she believed that Spencer would be.

Poking her head round the door, she sighs in relief that there was no sign of the blonde in this room. The nights events had taken its toll on Ashley, she flopped on the bed and fell asleep instantly. She didn't have to worry about undressing since she had already stripped down to her undies the second she was in the pool house. The room was hot enough for her not to have to use the thick comforter to cover her barely covered body.

~*~

After 40 minutes of silence Spencer started to wander if Ashley had given up and left. Curiosity fuelled her as she stuck her head out of Ashley's bedroom window scanning the property area for any signs of movement. She gave up after five minutes of seeing nothing.

"Where in the heck has she gone?" Spencer grumbled. Her only conclusion being the pool house, but she was sure she had locked every door in the house. Looking around Ashley's room, Spencer began to feel strange whilst being in Ashley's room without the brunette being in there. The room felt and looked bigger some how. Not liking the feeling of loneliness Spencer left Ashley's room and headed for the guest room three doors down from Ashley...the same guest room where a certain brunette lay asleep.

The squeaky opening of the door did nothing to stir the sleeping girl.

Spencer stopped short of the bed, startled a little at seeing a body on the bed. Her eyes scanned the best they could with the little light that came through the bedroom window. Looking at Ashley's peaceful features made her forget why she was mad with the girl, well she didn't really have any reason to be peeved at the smaller girl, but the sight of her girlfriend being touched by someone other than herself was not something she was going to just let go of.

When her feet started to ache, Spencer moved around to the end of the bed and climbed into the middle where Ashley lay. Spencer wrapped herself round her girlfriend's body, resting her head an inch or two above Ashley's breast; all the while being careful not to wake the sleeping girl.

"I love you so much Ashley" Spencer whispered with her last conscious breath, before sleep took over.

* * *

Sorry it's so, so short. To be honest I completely forgot that I hadn't finished the story, I feel like a complete idiot. You see I have already finished this story on a different site, but I looked it over and thought I could have done better, so I kept it going on this site and then I forgot. The next update will be the ending and it will be a different ending to the one on a previous site, unless you want to see both the new (that has yet to be written) and the old one, just leave a review so I know if you want both or juts one. Please and thank you!


	23. Deja vu

Trippy Beginning 

Chapter 23 – Déjà vu 

The next morning Ashley woke up first for once. Not that she had expected to wake up with a face full of vanilla scented blonde hair, but she was going to complain; ever. The only question she had was wither her girlfriend was going to angry with her, or if the fact that Spencer had obviously joined her during the night was a sign that all was forgiven.

Spencer's head was currently resting on Ashley's chest, so any chance of escaping without waking the blonde was shot.

Accepting her fate, Ashley lay patiently. Subconsciously she allowed her hand to run through Spencer's slightly messy hair. She smiled to herself, when Spencer snuggled up closer and started to purr quietly.

Once the girl in her arms began to stir, her hand stopped caressing the blonde hair.

Spencer picked her head up to look around the unfamiliar room. Then remembering that she was in one of the many guest rooms in Ashley's house, thinking of the brunette Spencer looked down at the girl, who of which she was practically lying on top of.

"Morning Spence" Ashley muttered shyly. Not knowing who her greeting was going to be taken was making her nervous.

"Morning, look Ashley I'm sorry for how I acted last night. I was just...jealous I guess. I don't like seeing him touching you, I mean I know how close you and Ice have gotten and I guess I feel sort of threatened by it." Spencer mumbled, her blush increasing with every confession.

Ashley was quiet for a while, shocked that Spencer actually felt that their relationship was in danger, because she and a guy were good friends. If it was any other person she'd have been angry, but Spencer just made it seem adorable, not clingy and controlling like most.

"I'm sorry too Spencer. I shouldn't have let him get that close in the first place, but believe me, you have nothing to worry about. I'd be stupid to even think about leaving you for somebody else, you're beautiful inside and out, I couldn't ask for anything better. I love you and only you." Ashley said in the most sincere voice she could muster.

"I love you more than anything Ashley." The blonde smile couldn't have grown any bigger than it had, when Ashley returned her words. It wasn't very often that Ashley let out a heartfelt assurance.

They went through a lot to be together, and it wasn't a relationship Spencer was willing to just let slip through her fingers without a fight. At least now she knows how Aiden felt when Ashley and she became good friends, and the thought of it made her feel incredibly guilty.

Thoughts of Aiden didn't appear that often in Spencer's mind anymore, but now that she really thought about it, she hadn't seen or heard from the raven haired muscle man since the incident with Ice Peaches in the school parking lot.

"What's on your mind, Spence?" Ashley hummed sweetly against her cheek, she placed little kisses every once and a while.

"Aiden." Spencer replied quietly.

The brunette shot up, and looked down at her blonde girlfriend. Her face screwed up in distaste. She didn't like Aiden very much and her facial expression showed it perfectly. That and she weren't happy that her girlfriend had been thinking of her ex boyfriend, while lying next to her.

"Why would you be thinking of that jackass!?" she exclaimed.

"Ash calm down, it's no big deal. I'm just thinking that we haven't seen or heard about him in a long time." The blonde explained. Ashley huffed a stubborn 'good'.

~*~

"Hey Spencer, you wanna go to the beach?" Ashley shouted out, from the behind to glass door of her shower.

The blonde thought on it for a second, she didn't think she had anything important planned.

"Sure, is my bikini still in your closet?" She shouted back.

"Urmm yeah it should be. Have a look, if it isn't then you can just borrow one of mine." She said laughing, knowing that Spencer would have made a face at the suggestion of wearing one of her bathing suits.

Her girlfriend didn't find showing a bit of flesh, but being covered by mere string was a big no. Ashley on the other hand liked to flaunt her body when ever she possibly could. It wasn't like Spencer ever complained about her showing lots of skin.

After five minutes of searching, the blonde managed to locate her lost bikini among Ashley's 'clothes'. She was just hooking the top up, when Ashley came out from her bathroom.

"Hmm you know Spence, we could just stay here." Ashley growled. It had been too long in her books. She hadn't seen Spencer in her birthday suit in nearly 3 weeks.

"Later, right now I want to show you off to those who can't have you." Spencer replied, making Ashley grin. Flattery does get you everywhere with a Davies.

~*~

The trip to the beach was short, since Ashley didn't live that far form the sand and surf, that and she drove like she was in a car chase.

When she had parked to the car in one of the open spaces, Ashley shot from the car, running round to the other side to get Spencer's door for her. She of course got a kiss on the lips for her efforts.

Spencer held out her hand for Ashley to take after she had locked her car up. Hand in hand they walked down the panelled walkway down to the white sand below. The beach was unusually busy, normally this area of the beach was filled with possible fifteen or less, but today there was over a hundred.

They both sighed together, both thinking that they were going to be able to really let loose now. The last time they came to this part of the beach, they got quite a stares while they messed around in the water, but with such a big crowd they are more than likely going to get by un-noticed.

Once they had found a clear space, away from people, they started to lay their towels out on the hot sand. Soon after that they were both frolicking around in the waves. It was all good fun, but when Ashley dunked Spencer, well that opened a whole new ball game.

By the time Spencer had cleared the water from her eyes, her brown haired lover was wading her way through the water, heading back to the shore. Ashley wasn't moving very fast, since she was actually trying to run through the water. Spencer was quick on her trail, using her noggin and began to swim after her girlfriend.

Even though she was slow, Ashley made it to dry land before Spencer had caught up with her. Looking back she saw the evil look Spencer was wearing, that look meant one thing; tickle attack, without mercy.

"Spencer can't we talk about this?" She shouted behind her. Spencer just shook her head, Ashley broke the rules and she needed to deal with the consequences of her actions.

"No deal!" Spencer screamed back, taking off after the brunette at a neck breaking speed. It is actually very hard to run on sand, and it's even harder when you're dodging in and out of people sun bathing.

When Ashley could no longer hear Spencer's playful threats, she turned her head to look behind. Obviously this was a bad move, since she was still running; even it was more of a light jog now. Still she didn't see the young women sunbathing, just in front of her, well that was until she was lying on top of the poor woman.

'Shit not again' Ashley thought.

That was when the long lost Aiden chose to appear at the woman's side, holding two bottled of grape juice. Ashley couldn't help, but laugh at the situation and the look on Aiden's face wasn't helping her calm down.

Spencer came in from the side, having seen what had happened. She was planning on tackling Ashley from the side, since she had caught up, but seeing her girlfriend go down was enough to stop her from making a pile up. She too was laughing, which only got worse when she walked over to pick Ashley up from the startled woman she was still lying on.

"Baby, are you ok?" The blonde asked though little titters of laughter slipped out every so often. Ashley's pout was adorable. Spencer awed and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"I see your making a habit of tripping on top of my girlfriends huh" Aiden interrupted they moment.

Spencer rolled her eyes, while Ashley smirked.

"No just Spencer, believe me Aiden I have zero interest in your new girlfriend?" Ashley was actually quite unsure if this woman was in fact Aiden's new girlfriend, especially since she was in her late twenties at least. The lady wasn't un-attractive, her flaming red hair was really quite pretty when the sun shone on it and her face was too bad either, but compared to Spencer, for Ashley there was no competition. Her blonde had it all, beauty inside an out and brains.

"That's what you said about Spencer!" Aiden hissed. His muscular arms crossed over in front of his burly chest.

"Aiden don't bring up the past, look Ashley's sorry she fell on your lady friend ok. Enjoy the rest of your day, nice meeting you...sort of" Spencer said smiling down at the woman, who in return waved slightly; she had no idea what just happened. "Come on Ash". Spencer pulled Ashley over in the direction of their towels.

"Well that was like déjà vu haha" Ashley flopped down on her towel, laughing over what just happened. "Though I much prefer falling on top of you" she added, leaning over to Spencer who was now lying down flat on her own towel. The brunette dropped her mouth onto her girlfriends, who happily returned the embrace.

"I better be the only girl you're tripping for." Spencer whispered against Ashley's lips, before bringing them back together. The make out continued, neither caring if people stared. The spark that was created on this very beach, still burned with life and it would continue to burn for the rest of their lives together.

The end

* * *

**Okay that one above was the new one and the one below is the old one. Since most people wanted both, here they are. I actually don't know which I prefer, I know I could have written the new better, but my hands are covered in blisters from sweeping up the whole back garden. So writing isn't really on the top of my list right now. Anyway I hope you all like it, as this was my very first story that I wrote, so it is quite important to me. Enjoy and reviews please.**

* * *

Trippy Beginning

Chapter 23 – Déjà vu

2 Months after the mess of a double date, the girls had started to drift apart. Not that they had much choice in the matter. Ashley was put in the care of her aunt Carrie, who happened to live Cleveland, Ohio.

~*~

Ashley knocked lightly on Spencer's bedroom door. Her eyes were burning from the tears that hadn't quite fallen. She had just found out that she was set to go and live with her Aunt in Ohio. And as much as she had screamed and refused she didn't have a choice, her things were being packed as she stood here outside her love's door.

A cheerful "come in" welcomed her in to the pale yellow room. And there she sat the angel of Ashley's eye. Spencer looked so happy lying on her bed swinging her legs back and forth as she hummed along to Faith Hill's 'There You'll Be'; not the best song for the news she was about to receive.

Angelic ocean blue eyes connected melting brown. In an instant Spencer knew some thing was wrong with her girlfriend.

"Ashley? Are you ok?" her sweetness made Ashley's tears pour from her eyes, which gave her some relief from the burning sensation. Spencer ran over to Ashley as she fell to the floor in heart breaking sobs, her legs could no longer hold her up.

"I-I'm leaving" Those two words, bought Spencer's world down around her. She was crushed so fast that she couldn't breathe. She fell back from holding Ashley her eyes wide and her body shaking with her tears.

This was a different kind of pain; it was as if someone had just ripped out her heart. It was the kind of pain that you can feel in the tips of your fingers and even then the hurt just keeps on spreading; till your entire being aches with the hurt the pain had caused. And what was worse there was no cure for such pain.

"Why? And where?" That was as much as Spencer could get out. The lack of air entering her lungs was causing her chest to heave. Ashley tried to calm herself, so she could answer her question in a hope that she could comfort her.

"Cleveland and I don't know why, but I've been put in my aunt's care. I'm so, so sorry Spencer. I tried to refuse honestly I did, but I have no choice" It wouldn't have mattered what Ashley had said; Spencer would still have been heart broken.

Ashley crawled over to the devastated blond, pulling her into a tight hug. Spencer clung to Ashley's shirt like her life depended on it and Ashley didn't mind because she felt the same.

Sometimes it doesn't matter what you want or what you think is fair, because you we don't always have control over what life has planned. You just have to remember, that everything happens for a reason. And whether we like it or not, that's life.

~*~

It's been 3 years since that fateful day, when life ripped the two lover's apart. And each and every day they thought of each other. They had lost contact after 1 month in as they agreed that it hurt too much to be apart, so one day the phone calls just stopped.

Just three days ago Ashley received her inheritance, that same day she had made the choice to pack up her things and head back to L.A her true home. She had decided it was best for both her and Spencer that she didn't tell the blond that she was coming back.

No doubt that the years they had spent apart, where filled with attempts to get over the other. And the last thing she wanted was to put Spencer through anymore pain. If they were meant to be together then they would find each other sooner or later, when they were both ready.

What Ashley didn't know was what life had planned for her. Some people were meant to be together.

The young brunette hadn't left the house since she moved back. Today was the first day that she decided to venture out. And the cause for that decision was her fading tan, so the beach that was conveniently her back garden was her chosen destination. Being a multi millionaire had bought her a beach condo and she was happy to finally have a place to call home.

Strangely enough she had rekindled her old friendship with Aiden. They had managed to put the past behind them. Aiden was happily married to Karen, who was the women who was the agent that sorted out the condo for Ashley.

Aiden was one of the men hired by Karen to move the boxes, which had led to Ashley meeting her old best friend again. And today was their first day of hanging out like they used to. It was actually Aiden who had suggested the beach.

So there they were running through the waves like they were 16 again. They splashed each other and were blissfully unaware that they were being watched by half the beach in amusement. Ashley ducked under water and swam behind Aiden.

In panic at not being able to see Ashley, Aiden began looking around. He was so distracted that he was taken by surprise as Ashley jumped on his back dunking him under the water. Laughing hysterically, when Aiden came up spitting out the mouthful of sea water he had sucked it.

He put on a angry face as his eyes glinted mischievously. Ashley knew that look from years ago, so she took of running as best she could through the water. Aiden was hot on her tail. As soon as she hit land she put a burst into her step, there was no way she was being thrown back into the water.

The burst of energy soon seeped away as she got closer to the sunbathers. She had to dodge the sleeping bathers; she chanced a glance behind her. Aiden had vanished from sight, which was not good.

She slowed to a jog as she looked behind her every few seconds. Aiden was a trickster he was still around, Ashley just didn't know where exactly.

Suddenly her foot was caught on something solid. Her clumsiness coming back into play as it tended to when she gets distracted. Instead of the face full of sand she was expecting, her face was cushioned by something soft and smooth.

Picking her head up slightly she released what her cushion was. And surprisingly enough this hadn't been the first time a pair of boobs had saved her. Ashley continued to think about her saviours, but stopped when she felt a soft finger tapping her on her shoulder.

Looking up she gasped. This must have been some sick joke because under her lay none other than Spencer Carlin. She hadn't changed; they were just as blue and as full of life as they had been when they last met.

Spencer reaction to seeing her again was not what Ashley had expected. As Spencer wore a smug smirk and that was when Ashley realised that she was fully lying on top of her ex lover.

"I see you haven't changed Ashley. Stilling diving on unsuspecting girls on the beach?" there was a playful tone in Spencer's voice. Why isn't she angry or shocked to see me? Were Ashley's only thoughts, she had frozen the second her eyes met blue.

The stunned brunette all of a sudden felt as light as a feather, which she wasn't Spencer knew first hand. The reason she was feeling that light was because she was now in the air, but it was due to Aiden that she was floating. He hadn't lost his muscles at all, so as easily had he had all those years, he picked Ashley up off of Spencer.

"Hey Spencer" Aiden said quietly, they hadn't actually spoken since the day in the hall way.

"Wow I'm having major Déjà vu right now" Was the only words that left Ashley's mouth, before the grouped laugh together.

This was life's way of bringing the meant to be together again. And all it took was patience; something's were made to end as they began.

The End


End file.
